212 Wobble Street, London
by Aisaka Meri-chan
Summary: Murdoc, Noodle, 2D y Russel se han reencontrado tras el incidente de El Mañana. Sin embargo deben emigrar nuevamente del sitio donde habitan. Ahora se ven envueltos en medio de varios dilemas entre los integrantes, sobre todo Murdoc con los demás.
1. De la llegada de Russel y Noodle

Eran las 6 de la tarde en Plastic Beach y todo estaba quieto: Cyborg Noodle estaba recargando su batería en su cuarto especial, Murdoc observaba somnoliento desde su habitación secreta cada movimiento que registraban los monitores pendientes de las imágenes de la isla, Russel se hallaba dormido en el jardín superior y la pequeña Noods hacía lo mismo desde otro cuarto, ya subacuatico y apartado, compartido con 2D quien, mientras tanto, mezclaba notas en su teclado. Sí, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, incluso David el ingeniero estaba solamente tomando té.

Esa misma tarde, hacía dos horas, habían reaparecido Noodle y Russel. En su momento fue una gran conmoción. Primero, Russel emergiendo del océano en su nueva forma tóxica y enorme mientras Cyborg, por ordenes de su creador, Murdoc, disparaba frenéticamente hacia el gigante y después, saliendo de su boca, Noodle quien con su sola presencia pareció frenar el ruido de esa arma que portaba su clon malvado. Todos boquiaberitos, todos pasmados: los hombrecillos pescadores, ese clon, Big Ricky, David, inclusive Murdoc. El único que no supo algo fue 2D, hasta que salio de su arrinconado cuarto hacia la cocina para conseguir algo de comida. Apartó al fin su mirada de la ventana, se dio la media vuelta pues ya no tenia miedo de aquella ballena sino simplemente hambre, se alzo la mascara y, dirigiéndose al ascensor, presionó sus botones. Esperó y entró una vez que esas oxidadas y sucias puertas se le abrieron de par en par. Mientras subía pensaba que esa tarde seria igual que otras con la única variable de que Murdoc le atosigaría de distinta manera, pues siempre se las ingeniaba para molestarlo de formas impredecibles. Así es, esa tarde no sabría a nada así como la vida ya no le sabía a algo. Sin embargo, frente a sus apáticos pensamientos parecía haber una especie de presentimiento, intuía que esta vez habría algo distinto al llegar. Sonó el timbre del ascensor y al irse abriendo de nuevo las puertas poco a poco presenció una escena inesperada: en el comedor estaban sentados Murdoc, Cyborg y Noodle y mas atrás en la ventana se vislumbraba la cabeza de un Russel de gran tamaño. Cual fue la reacción de Stu sino tambalear de la emoción mientras intentaba fallidamente decir algo consiguiendo solo atropellados sonidos guturales saliendo de su garganta para después impulsarse y correr hasta Noodle alcanzándola con un efusivo abrazo.

La nipona se quedo quieta recibiendo el abrazo del peliazul y extendiendo de poco en poco los brazos le coloco las manos una en la cabeza y la otra en un hombro a modo en verdad delicado, como si su amigo pudiera llegar a asfixiarle de tanta emoción si ella se la correspondía. Tan solo estaba pasmada.

-¡Noodle!- dijo el vocalista con lagrimas en los ojos-. . . no sabes cuanto los eché de menos.- Hundió tanto como pudo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, igual que un niño asustado. Dijo algo más, pero apenas y se le entendió.

-Hey… Toochi.- Le acogió con amabas manos sosteniendo firmemente la nuca del joven y tratando de tranquilizarlo comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. –C-calma, calma.- En realidad no sabía muy bien que hacer. Había estado tanto tiempo lejos de todos y de todo y llena de rencores por Murdoc que había olvidado lo demás.

Murdoc, el único mas conciente y reactivo en presenciar tal escena (pues su creación era después de todo un androide y la radioactividad había afectado a Russel tanto que parecía ausente siempre), se extraño bastante en un comienzo pero después paso a valerle, como todas las muestras de afecto entre las demás personas. Sin embargo, al ver que no se separaban, se sintió fastidiado pues sabia que Noodle no había venido en son de paz y reunión con su querida banda, sino a saldar cuentas con él, cuentas que el mismo Mudz quería aclarar para justificarse y librarse lo mas rápido posible de esa incomoda situación. Así que alzó su voz.

-¡Tú, Wasabi Biitch! ¿Viniste a restregarle tus pechos en la cara a Faceache?- Lo decía por la posición en que se encontraba 2D aun recargado en Noodle. Y mientras se separaban, D timido y asustado y Noods apenada, el bajista hablaba.

–Sin importar a que hallas venido, debes saber que yo no soy responsable de nada más que de tu popularidad como guitarrista y del rotundo éxito de nuestra banda a lo largo de estos 10 años. Los incidentes ocurridos durante el rodaje de los videos son responsabilidad de los productores y de la disquera quienes nos apresuran a terminar los videos hasta sus ultimas consecuencias.- Decía todo esto recargado cómodamente en su silla con un tono entre prepotente y serio.

Mientras oía todo eso, la japonesa ya había acumulado la suficiente indignación e ira para acercarse a su excompañero, tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, levantarlo de su cómodo asiento y asestarle un golpe bien merecido por debajo de la barbilla, pero en su lugar solo giro la cabeza y removió suavemente los cabellos que cubrían su ojo derecho para mostrar la herida que en él llevaba. Levantó un brazo para apuntar con su índice hacia aquella marca.

–Es la marca de tu interés por el dinero, que no por las personas. Mírala bien. ¡No se porque soy yo quien debe portarla!- Dijo esto ultimo con la voz algo descompuesta de la rabia, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa y levantándose.

Stuart, en pie, los miraba a ambos angustiado. A juzgar por el semblante de cada uno, se veían dispuestos a matarse mutuamente si era necesario. El peliazul tenia aun mas miedo de que no hubiera alguien que frenara la situación, cosa de la que antes Russel se encargaba; si no era por las buenas con su calmada aura que parecía traer quietud solo de oírlo hablar, lo hacia por las malas sacando su mas amenazador y duro rostro, pero a final de cuentas lo hacia. Ahora Russ parecía mas una criatura marítima sin rumbo, que un hombre pasional y lleno de mística vibra como solía ser. ¡Ah! Russel. Ya no podría jugar videojuegos con él, ni les prepararía deliciosa comida. En cambio ahora tendrían que resignarse a consumir siempre medusas y uno que otro pan mohoso, mientras habitaran en esa isla.

Una fuerte sacudida sacó al cantante de estos pensamientos. Al inicio creyó que se trataba de alguna de sus crisis nerviosas pero luego observó su entorno y notó como todos estaban alarmados. Parecía que el techo se iba a caer a pedazos.

-¡Eestaa bieen, laa dejar-re en paaz, peroo deetent-te yaaa! -Se escuchó la voz raposa y vibratoria de Murdoc gritando para ser escuchado. El temblor paró y el bretón supo entonces que, a diferencia de lo que creía, Russel seguía siendo el mismo.

-Uff…- bufo el satánico a la par que acomodaba su camisa. -Por poco esa gran bola marrón hace añicos mi preciosa isla.- y ya parecía que otro temblor iba a comenzar cuando el bajista se adelanto proclamando: –Pero claro que me haré responsable de lo sucedido.- Miró con algo de odio a Noodle, deseando que nada de lo ocurrido en la grabación de El Mañana hubiese sido cierto para no tener que soportar ese molesto asunto.

-Si el proyecto sigue, quiero que me devuelvas mi puesto en la banda.- respondió con antelación la muchacha a la pregunta aun no expresada por el pelinegro.

–Y también quiero que desaparezca. . . eso.- inquirió señalando a su copia androide. –Solo eso quiero, ni dinero, ni reembolsos, ni una demanda, nada de ello. Porque no hay cosa que aprecie mas que el camino que la música me ha mostrado hasta ahora con ustedes.

Niccals cruzo los brazos y miró a su apreciada creación con algo de tristeza pero al final aceptó, pues nadie era mejor tocando la guitarra que Noodle y rechazar las ganancias que su talento podía proporcionarle, le parecía algo que solo un idiota permitiría. Aunque los planes de un nuevo proyecto seguían siendo inciertos, a todos parecía agradarles estar de nuevo juntos, hasta a Murdoc aunque no lo admitiera; se notaba en su modo de ir de un sitio a otro ofreciéndoles a todos botanas y cerveza hasta a 2D. Comenzaron a bromear entre ellos y las memorias tampoco faltaron.

-Jaja, eso me recuerda a la vez que Faceache se quedó encerrado en el baño toda una noche porque Russ y yo ya estábamos dormidos y ni siquiera había papel jajaja.

-Cállate Murdoc, recuerdas eso cada vez solo porque no podías ganarme en los videojuegos.

-Jajaja ¡Si eso fue antes de que nos llevaran la consola a los Kong Studios!

Tuss-Pot se sentía algo avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar reírse de sí mismo. Noodle ya no estaba nada molesta, le parecía fantástico tener a sus compañeros cerca nuevamente, era lo que le hacia falta para darle a su alma paz, aun si esta situación no era para toda la vida, ya que lo importante para ella era que ahí estaba ahora y lo disfrutaría al máximo.

La única que no podía gozar algo de lo que estaba pasando era Cyborg Noodle: ella no traía esta clase de recuerdos consigo y además era un androide biológico, solo sentía si acaso la primitiva ira y arrebatos de locura más bien desapegada de sí y del resto del mundo y tampoco parecía impactarle el conocimiento de su futura desaparición. Lo que eligiera Murdoc sería por seguro lo mejor para los dos pues para ella, él era su creador, su amo y su señor. De haber sabido Noods todo lo relativo al papel que jugaba su reemplazo en la relación con ese vago de piel verdosa de seguro se habría enfadado de nuevo, pero ignoraba rotundamente este hecho y no le interesaba saber nada sobre aquel robot. Se dedicó, al igual que el resto de su banda, a pasar la tarde alegremente en su cálida compañía.

Pasadas las seis, D sentía aun el ánimo acelerado, lo cual lo condujo a desear hacer su propia música desde su cuarto. "Debemos recargar tu batería una ultima vez" había dicho al androide el pelinegro; "Iré a dormir, realmente estoy cansada" bostezó Noodle; "Yo te puedo mostrar una habitación para ti si quieres" inquirió 2D entusiasta pese a no conocer bien la construcción donde estaban; "¡Déjalo, inútil! Se quedará contigo, no tenemos mas habitaciones" refunfuñó Murdoc ofendido por lo que él mismo creía que era una estúpida pretensión de su compañero de explorar aquel islote. "Dormiré también" dijo Russel con la mirada, subiendo al tejado.

Así lo recordaba D y así le gustaba, tanto que le animaba el alma como pocas veces le ocurría. Aun contento, no pudo evitar recordar la herida de Noodle. Esto lo puso triste y pensativo. Pensó como ella no era la única que cargaba la marca de la avaricia del creador de la banda: esas dos cuencas vacías y el par de dientes de los que carecía su boca, hacían de 2D otro estigmatizado por el amor de Murdoc al dinero y lo material. Era una especie de caso perdido: el caótico, vicioso y avaro Mudz, el líder ansioso de grandeza y hambriento de poder y admiración y fama rotundas, incapaz de apreciar la cosas bellas de la vida y la autentica belleza en otros, sólo la propia.

2D, sentado en el piso como estaba, volvió su mirada hacia la ya mujer que se hallaba dormida en su cama. Pese a haber crecido seguía teniendo en su rostro la inocencia de una niña. De pronto sonrió. Parecía soñar algo agradable y eso tranquilizaba al chico del teclado. Sin embargo ya no contaba con el mismo humor que hace unos momentos. Triste, nostálgico y algo desolado pero al mismo tiempo en cierta armonía y calma, prosiguió con sus intenciones de componer una pieza, incluso con mayor deseo. Gracias a su gran talento comenzó a crear algo con forma aún no tan definida, pero lo suficientemente bueno, sin tener que esforzarse más que por ir plasmando con continuidad las emociones que iban saliendo.

_'Oh, Lord send me transmition,_

_forgive me for what I become._

_The sun as come to save me_

_put a little love into my_

_lonely soul…'_

Noodle despertó por el sonido de las notas del teclado de D. Al ir abriendo los ojos se encontró con un 2D distinto al que recordaba haber visto todo el tiempo previo al incidente de El Mañana. Permaneció inmóvil observándolo, no quería desconcentrarlo. Melancólico y al mismo tiempo misterioso: así lucia en ese instante. De su garganta reverberaban plácidas y densas notas de calibre leve y tristón, ligadas por el hilo de su impresionante voz gruesa y masculina. Con una sola mano producía el impecable sonido moviendo sus dedos pacientemente sobre cada tecla. En cierto momento su espalda se irguió y alzó la cabeza como un lobo aullando a la diáfana luz lunar en una fresca y solitaria noche. Sus azules cabellos rozaban sus hombros en esa posición y podía verse parte de su rostro cuyos ojos estaban cerrados en una expresión de pasiva pasionalidad. Y en un completo estado de trance musical cantaba:

_'Oh, don't you know_

_I need her loving you?'_

Noodle sintió. Sintió una serie de pulsaciones aceleradas e intensas, experimentó una especie de embelesamiento y no sabia si estaba hipnotizada por la música o por las visiones del de cuencas vacías. No le importaba tanto resolver esa duda, fuera lo que fuera era atrayente y le hacia sentir como nunca antes, estaba sintiendo algo místico y extrañamente agradable.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Stu seguía sin encender las luces. Con la misma expresión pasiva e intensa con que tocó aquella canción, giró de nuevo a ver a Noodle. El rostro de ésta apenas y se notaba pero su contemplación fue sonreída por el cantante. Ella sonrió también y el creyó que seguía tratándose del agradable sueño que estaba teniendo. Se levantó en busca del Doncatron encendiendo así las luces: necesitaba algo más sofisticado para poder componer lo que quería. Noods se sentó en la cama y Stuart, alcanzando a notarla, se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Ya estabas despierta?- interrogó el muchacho asustadizo. La ojiverde solo se terminó de parar de la cama y se estiró. Rondó por el pequeño y desacomodado cuarto en busca de algo interesante. De pronto vislumbró por encima de un montón de ropa sucia algo que le pareció curioso. 2-dent solo la observaba, no quería que fuera a descomponer algo delicado e importante. Entonces se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos y recordó que aquella muchacha era eso y no una niña ya. Noodle sostuvo aquello que había captado su atención entre sus manos y lo colocó en su rostro.

-¿Y, que tal me queda?- 2D rió un poco al verla, lucia tiernamente graciosa. La mascara de payaso era algo grande para su pequeña cara. –Te ves graciosa.- dijo sincero. La de cabellos moradazos se quitó el objeto y sus labios, en una sonrisa ladeada, soltaron una risita muy propia de su voz. Sin soltar el artefacto, caminó hasta la cama y tomó su propio antifaz. Los sostuvo firmes, uno en cada mano y los puso de frente a Toochi a la altura de su pecho sonriendo. Él, a su vez, entendió. No necesitaban palabras para saber como su lazo espiritual era mas intenso de lo que imaginaban: estar separados por tantos años en circunstancias distintas, en sitios muy lejanos el uno del otro, con preocupaciones diferentes y coincidir en el uso de una mascara para encarar sus situaciones.

-Por cosas así la gente cree que nos amamos en secreto.-Se atrevió a decir el joven del teclado riendo divertido.

-Verdad.-Aseveró la chica sin dejar de sonreír. Así se miraron un rato, de un modo que confundió a ambos al cabo de unos segundos. Cuando se trataba de confusiones, ninguno era capaz de saber lo que le ocurría al otro. No los distrajo otra cosa sino una nueva oscilación en la gran construcción. Y rebotaron caóticamente por la habitación sin lograr sostenerse de ningún objeto hasta que chocaron con el otro y en un abrazo intentaron protegerse, escondiéndose debajo de algún objeto resistente. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y se apagaron.


	2. La ballena

Una lluvia sorda se escuchaba desde el interior de las paredes de Plastic Beach. Todos se hallaban reunidos en el estudio para tratar un asunto importante. D y Noodle sentados en el sillón miraban al que los había llamado, un Murdoc serio de pie, quien a su vez les observaba a ellos mientras Russel los vigilaba a todos desde fuera incapaz de protegerse del golpecito que cada gota representaba en su gran calva. Luego de aquel temblor, las mentes y corazones de cada uno no dejaban de estar confundidas en especial las de los dos mas jóvenes quienes ya se sentían así de desconcertados desde antes del siniestro. Hobbs y Niccals ya conocían el motivo de la cita y el segundo se dispuso a hablar. Aclarando su garganta solemnemente como si se tratase de un discurso real, dijo:

-Hoy es un día trágico, un día importante pero desventurado para…mí y mi sublime isla.- fingió secarse una lagrima.-Estamos aquí reunidos por motivo de la inminente destrucción de esta playa plástica.

-¡¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas viejo? ¿Apenas llego y pasa esto?- dijo la de purpúrea cabellera.

-Pero, no entiendo ¿Por qué dices eso?- interrogó el cantante.- ¿Qué ocurre Mudz?

El satánico, por su parte, continuó sin perder los estribos.- Hace unos momentos, como de seguro habrán notado, tembló. Yo estaba haciendo…cosas de gran relevancia para la historia de la humanidad, por así decirlo.- dijo mascullando lo ultimo, claramente quería quedar bien sin tener que mencionar sus planes de dominio mundial ni mentir con alguna vulgaridad como que estaba mirando porno o bebiendo cerveza.- cuando de un momento a otro una sacudida me desconcentró de mis labores. Le grité entonces a Russel "Hey, Fatass ¿ahora qué? ¡No estoy haciendo nada esta vez!" y pese a mis palabras, no se detenia el estrepitoso movimiento. Parecía no estar siendo escuchado y grité una vez mas el nombre de Russel corriendo hasta aquí. Le vi asomándose molesto por la ventana hacia el interior del cuarto y entonces lo supe: no era nuestro noble Russ quien a su capricho sacudía la tierra. Probablemente la primera ocasión que ocurrió tampoco fue así.

-¿E-entonces? ¿Q-quien f-fue?- preguntó 2D trémolo.

-Una ballena.- un estruendoso trueno acompaño la declaración de Faust Niccals, y la lluvia pareció desatarse con mas fuerza.

Stu Pot se escandalizó. Lanzó un chillido y se contrajo en posición fetal, moviendo sus brazos y piernas sin control alguno, tapándose la cara, tocando su cabeza, halando sus propios cabellos, abrazándose a sí mismo, todo en total frenetismo. Noods solamente lo miró extrañada y preocupada.

-Cuando supe que Russel no estaba haciendo ningún daño me atreví a investigar, pero solo una vez que pasó el temblor. Supuse que lo que fuese que lo originaba debía provenir de la superficie o encontrarse mas abajo, en el agua. Así, me dirigí al submarino Jetty, lo encendí y eché a andar. Me tarde un rato pero en cuanto la vi, supe que esta era la causa de nuestros males: una enorme ballena grisácea que nadaba enloquecida hasta chocar con un montículo de tierra, uno de los más profundos que conforman la isla.

-¿Y así quieren que me parezcan inofensivas? ¡Cada día me dan mas razones para temerles!- Habló 2D exaltado, con voz gallosa.

-Tal vez esta desorientada o busca algo que está en esa zona que golpea.- replicó la japonesa tratando de sugerir una solución y calma para su amigo D.

-Conozco bien mi isla. De adentro hacia fuera, de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, de sus alrededores a sus interiores de su alma cavernosa y diabólica a sus paradisíacos parajes, de su…

-¡Ya basta! ¡No veo el punto de este tormento! ¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer?- un pelizul exasperado y muy alterado gritó.

-Hey, no me hables en ese tono, Faceache. Dime ¿tienes acaso otra opción que no sea escucharme?- el muchacho desdentado negó con la cabeza asustado.- Entonces te acoplas a mi manera de decir las cosas.- bufó el otro en tono autoritario.

-Ahora que me permiten proseguir, te contesto Noodle que conozco mi isla y se que no hay nada especial que una ballena pueda querer en ese sitio en el cual con tanta insistencia golpea, solo plástico; y de paso me les adelantare y les diré que sí, tuve la brillante idea, y la que de hecho cualquier persona en su sano juicio consideraría la mejor opción, de matar al molesto cetáceo. Sin embargo cuando corrí al cuarto especial de Cyborg, que por cierto yo mismo diseñé - guiñó fanfarrón un ojo.- me tope con la grata sorpresa de que está ya tenía la batería sobrecargada, así que es definitivo, es inservible ahora. Y no tenemos más armas que las que nos proporcionaba Cyborg Noodle. Bueno un arpón pero, ¿de que sirve si nadie lo sabe manejar y además, es muy chico para tamaña ballena?

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez? Es solo un indefenso animal, _¡kono baka ningen!_-Noods en serio estaba enojada. El único motivo de que hablara en japonés era su gran exaltación, pues ella misma sentía que su idioma natal era el único con la suficiente fuerza para desfogar sentíres intensos. Aunque Stu la vio acusatoriamente ya que como sabemos a él no le parecían nada indefensos aquellos enormes animales marinos, Murdoc se enfadó y grito a los cuatro vientos lo harto que estaba de no poder terminar su discurso.

-Nunca llegas al punto, hombre. Tal vez por eso no has tenido mucha racha con las mujeres, en relaciones fijas, tu sabes.- bromeó David el ingeniero quien tomaba té recargado en la puerta del elevador. Se había salido un rato de su piso a refrescarse un poco y parte de la conversación que estaban teniendo aquellos que lo habían contratado llego a sus oídos.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? Largo, vuelve a tu trabajo que no vives gratuitamente en mi islote, vago entrometido. – gruñó una vez más el ya exasperado bajista. –Por el amor de Satán, basta de interrupciones inservibles.- aclaró de nuevo su garganta y prosiguió. –Esta ballena es indestructible y según vi al viajar al fondo del mar, el daño que ha causado es irreversible ya y según mis cálculos los tiempos son insuficientes para planificar algo efectivo que la detenga. Solo nos queda esperar.- mencionó en tono sombrío.- Y yo...bueno aunque yo no soy muy afectivo nunca, esta ocasión amerita solemnidad y creo que es importante decirles lo mucho que valen todos y cada uno de…los trocitos de basura toxica que conforman mi isla. Será propicio hacerle su funeral adelantado, darle la despedida que merece y claro despedirnos entre nosotros. Amo y amaré siempre esta isla…ah y ustedes…no me caen mal y así será incluso después de nuestra desaparición junto con esta magnánima y honorable playa.- habló serio y en tono de grande admiración por su arrecife y con una discordante voz mas alegre dijo.-Pero basta de lamentos, mis planes para este fúnebre evento constan en reproducir todo el disco de Plas…

-¡¿Qué cojones?- gritaron al unísono 2D y Noodle. Aunque ya venían sintiéndose extraños desde que hablo diciendo que era necesario expresar sus afectos, ambos se habían quedado fríos cuando dijo "incluso después de nuestra desaparición junto con esta magnánima y honorable playa." Todos se callaron, todos estaban en shock de algún modo. Nadie sabía bien que decir, excepto Murdoc, quien hasta parecía haber meditado bien sobre el asunto y saber lo que realmente quería hacer. Pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo, 2D se anticipó haciéndolo inhalar inútilmente.

-Tu estas loco y siempre lo has estado. Quieres que todo se haga a tu contentillo y deberías aprender que no siempre en la vida va a ser así. ¿Quieres que todos nos hundamos junto con este montón de basura? Ni hablar, yo me marcho antes así tenga que- el bretón se levantó del sillón, avalentado-…q-que b-batallar contigo por m-mi libertad.- se expresó algo temeroso en un acto de rebelión y libertad.

-Tú deberías entender, Faceache, que no naciste para ser libre y feliz, nadie nació así ni con ese fin, incluso yo me veo obligado a rendirle cuentas a Satanás y a esta mi amada isla, soy esclavo de ambos. Con uno iré al finalizar mis días, es decir en poco tiempo y sobre el otro, es como si desde su interior me hiciera un llamado para serle fiel siempre y no apartarme de su lado, desde que le descubrí. Y nadie, en especial tu Faceache, se quedara exento de esta condición, ya te lo dije te arrastraré conmigo hasta el infierno si es preciso.

-Jamás, Niccals, jamás. Yo ya te dije que tan dispuesto estoy para liberarme de ti y tus fanatismos.- 2D hervía en ira cada vez mayor, aunque su cuerpo no estaba listo para batallar como su corazón. David no se había marchado y se preguntaba que escena se armaría en ese momento. Por otra parte se puso a reflexionar y considerando lo que había estado escuchando acerca de la situación actual de la isla prefirió en ese momento irse aprovechando el enardecido ánimo de aquellos hombres, tomó las llaves del submarino que se encontraban justo en el escritorio y se dirigió al ascensor, fingiendo volver a su trabajo. Escaparía en medida de lo posible de aquella trampa mortal.

Cuan tensa e intensa debía ser esa situación para todos. Ahora era Noodle la consternada, cuando aquella tarde 2D lo había estado por las fricciones de la recién llegada y el satánico. Sin embargo ella, que temía más por D ya que sabía lo traicioneros que eran los nervios de este muchacho y lo mucho que le facilitarían al pelinegro propiciarle una buena sometedora paliza al asustadizo treinta añero, se puso de su parte. No dudo en pararse y colocarse a su lado y poniendo un pie firme en el piso, suspiró decidida y abrió la boca.

-Tu quédate si quieres. De mi parte haré lo posible por huir de este infierno, que es más tuyo que nuestro. Si a ti tanto te importa este montículo de basura toxica más que cualquier otra cosa, incluidos nosotros, entonces quédatelo, es todo tuyo, pero no quieras mezclarnos con él. A nosotros…a mí no me importa este maldito sitio, me importan ustedes chicos, hasta tu Murdoc y en verdad quisiera que todos buscáramos juntos un nuevo hogar pero mientras tú no seas capaz de recapacitar yo no puedo hacer nada ni obligarte a venir con nosotros, y del mismo modo tu no puedes obligarnos a permanecer contigo.- proclamó franca la nipona. Con la mirada, el otro chico hizo saber al bajista y a la chica misma lo mucho que concordaba con ella y dándose la media vuelta se tomaron de la mano en señal de hermandad, de un vinculo invisible que desde ese momento se forjó más inquebrantable que nunca, para ambos marcharse a la distancia, dejando a Faust solitario, quien los veia con doloroso rencor.

Murdoc tan solo permaneció allí de pie, con mirada sombría y gran rabia. Russel miraba con aire contemplativo todo, parecía darle la razón a aquellos dos jóvenes que se retiraban y antes de hacerlo él también, le recriminó con los ojos a Niccals el hecho de ser tan egoista, declarandole ocultamente al mismo tiempo que esa sería su perdición.

-No meresco esto.- dijo el hombrecillo entre dientes, aprentando los puños y alzando su capa para retirarse del estudio. ¿Podría ser que planeara algo macrabo acaso?


	3. En la boca de Russ

La mañana siguiente lucía fresca en Plastic Beach, como si la tormenta de anoche simplemente no hubiese ocurrido. 2D, Noodle y Russel ya estaban más que listos para encaminarse lejos de esa playa. La noche anterior, Stuart se dedicó a hacer sus maletas usando el mismo equipaje donde fue secuestrado por Murdoc, colocando las más pertenencias que pudo incluyendo su teclado, ropa, algunos discos y su inseparable Doncatron. La mascara la llevaba puesta, ya no cabía. Por su parte Noodle había decidido madrugar no solo para preparar lo poco con lo que había llegado, sino para hacer ejercicio y meditar como hacía cada mañana. Russel, mientras, esperaba callado como una piedra el momento oportuno…

En serio era un día despejado pero no para morirse de calor. La brisa bañaba las costas de la islilla y las gaviotas merodeaban por la zona lanzando al aire su distintivo graznido que evoca, en cualquiera que haya oído al menos una vez su canto, la imagen de una playa. Casi al medio día 2D se despertó, Noodle había acabado de ejercitarse y Russel seguía esperando: todos estaban preparados. Desde ese solitario cuarto, un par de miradas cruzaban una con la otra como la tarde de ayer. Ahora se daban apoyo, ahora no necesitaban las mascaras para encarar esta nueva situación, incluso en esta ocasión, ellas representaban un estorbo. Mirarse y comunicarse así que se enfrentarían a esto juntos, era lo que hacia más fuertes a cada uno. Noodle lo sabía, 2D lo sabía. Ya no había confusiones y dudas eso era lo que los dos muchachos habían estado sintiendo todos estos años: deseos de apoyarse, de acompañarse, de no abandonarse. Eran fuertes y si a uno se le agotaban las fuerzas de pronto, ahí estaría el otro para brindárselas. Sabían también que contaban con Russel, aunque ya no del mismo modo en que contaban ellos dos entre sí a partir de ahora. Esta ocasión parecía ser especial, porque en estos diez años jamás se habían enfrentado a una incertidumbre tan grande, al menos no estando juntos. Sonrieron levemente. 2-den seguía en su cama, sentado con las piernas flexionadas, aun con la mirada somnolienta y la asiática solo estaba de pie. Luego de transmitirse la fuerza y el valor necesarios para emprender su viaje, ella le indicó con un gesto que se levantara para irse, junto con su amigo afro americano, de aquel lugar. El chico se vistió rápidamente con su pantalón de mezclilla entubado y su playera de rayas blancas y negras. Tomaron el ascensor y llegaron a la entrada de la playa. Cuando se abrieron las puertas se toparon con una imagen tan poco deseable como inesperada.

-No huirán tan fácil.- les apuntaba Niccals con su arpón a nulidad de centímetros de la puerta.-No me quedaré aquí yo solo respirando mi ultima bocanada de aire. Es más, deberían sentirse honrados de que yo, el dios Murdoc, los elija a ustedes para tan única ocasión.-fanfarroneaba como siempre, solo que esta vez en un tono mas frió que nunca. Parecía estar, inclusive desde ayer, a punto de desquiciarse.

-Dios, ya basta Murdoc.-le dijo seria la nipona e intento hacer a un lado su arma, pero no pudo. En un instante el bajista safó el seguro del arpón. 2D solo alcanzó a agacharse, pero Noodle lo esquivo ágilmente saltando sobre el hombrecillo amenazador. Calló como un hábil gato sobre sus dos pies recargando solo una mano en el piso, de espaldas al verdoso satánico. Éste apenas le dio tiempo para defenderse y se le abalanzó completamente fuera de sus casillas. Su rostro era demencial. Luchaban fuertemente, ella intentando empujarlo con sus pies mientras el trataba de encajarle su arma donde fuera posible, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y sus colmillos llenos de espuma en una sonrisa malévola. D estaba temblando agazapado en una esquina del elevador, observando todo. Se sentía tonto y cobarde por no atreverse a reaccionar y salir en defensa de Noodle, se sentía traicionero del pacto implícito que habían acordado esa misma mañana hacía tan solo unos minutos. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía, siempre le había dado miedo Murdoc y jamás le había visto en ese estado, parecía en verdad impredecible en ese momento y eso era lo que mas le angustiaba y le impedía moverse.

-Wasabi Biiiitch.- gruñó el satánico casi inteligiblemente. Y como si fuera una hormiga ínfima y manejable, de pronto sintió que dos dedos lo capturaban y lo alzaban velozmente. Solo lanzó un grito fúrico e intento safarse inútilmente pataleando y agitando los brazos y así en verdad parecía un pequeño insecto tratando de escapar de las manos de un niño travieso. Russel lo sostuvo entre sus dedos un largo rato hasta que se calmó. Luego extendió la otra mano a sus otros dos amigos con la palma hacia el cielo para recibirlos afablemente. Noods se irguió y se acomodó la ropa y Stu salió de su escondite avergonzado. Ambos subieron a la palma de Russ con sus maletas en mano y éste condujo sus manos hasta su boca sugiriéndoles ese sitio para viajar. La princesa asiática le aseguro al desaliñado británico que todo estaría bien pues ella ya había andado kilómetros de esa manera y, confiando en su amiga, entraron juntos. Mientras, Mudz fue obligado a establecerse en ese sitio. Desde ese instante comenzaron el viaje.

De David, de Big Ricky y de los demás habitantes del islote no se supo nada más. En parte fue una irresponsabilidad de Murdoc, pues no planeaba decir nada a nadie y al parecer igualmente nadie lo supo hasta que ya era muy tarde para salvarse, hasta que los muchachos de la banda estaban ya por llegar a su destino, incluso. Pero eso fue después de su peculiar travesía, la cual no puede quedar sin ser contado.

Cuando abordaron en la boca del gigante, le echaron un último vistazo a la isla. Se despidieron en silencio de ella, pues para cada uno había tenido un significado especial, aún cuando hacía las veces de trampa mortal sin salida y de estancia obligada para 2D; incluso si Hobbs y la nipona no estuvieron ahí mas que unas horas reencontrándose con sus compañeros; a pesar de que a Murdoc solo le había poseído el místico espíritu que parecía habitar en su interior. La vieron en sus más vivos colores: rosa por la pintura, verde por el falso césped y blanca por la edificación sobre ella puesta. Se fue haciendo cada vez mas pequeña y luego solo vieron oscuridad, pues Russ tuvo que cerrar su boca para entrar en el agua. A Murdoc fue a quien mas le dolió, y en cuanto dejó de verla se fue a reclinar en una esquina hecho trizas. Noods y 2D permanecieron un rato inmóviles frente a la boca del afro americano ya cerrada. Al cabo, se dieron cuenta que sus ojos no se adaptaban bien a la oscuridad y D se puso a buscar en su equipaje si es que de pura suerte no traía alguna lámpara. La verdad es que no era muy ordenado y no se había fijado bien en todo lo que había metido en la maleta la noche anterior, puesto que moría de sueño en ese momento.

-Esta muy oscuro y frío.-comenzó a tiritar la japonesa abrazándose a si misma. Stu encontró pronto una chamarra entre sus cosas y se la colocó a Noodle sobre los hombros y la espalda. Ella la recibió y por un instante incidentalmente su mano se topó con la de Stuart. Ambos las separaron asustadizos lo más rápido posible. En la oscuridad no podían ver sus rostros, de haberlo hecho probablemente se habrían sonrojado aun más de lo que ya estaban. El peliazul regresó a su labor y encontró al fin una lámpara de buen tamaño y con batería funcional. Una vez encendida la colocó en un espacio que había entre los dientes de Russ para que alumbrara lo más posible la cavidad. De pronto ya no tenían nada más por hacer. Sería un viaje largo de seguro y lo más interesante que podían hacer era platicar pero, ¿Cómo lo harían si Murdoc no quería hablarles?

-¿Y a donde iremos, por cierto?- preguntó el vocalista.

-No lo se, pero de seguro Russ sí. Digo, dio con Plastic Beach y conmigo.-contesto la nipona.

-Ciertamente, Russel es hábil y vaya que nos lo ha demostrado en mas de una ocasión.-dijo Stu sonriendo y, ya desde ese momento, tratando de incitar a Murdoc a hablar de sus duelos de videojuegos.

-Jaja, no se si sea del todo cierto.- rió Noods quien sorprendentemente parecía seguirle la corriente a D en su plan, sin si quiera saberlo ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices Noods?- dijo en tono retozón el más joven de los hombres allí presentes mientras volteaba a ver al ensimismado Faust.

-¿No me referiré a la ocasión en que él y yo combatimos ayudados de ti y de…Murdoc?- la japonesa hizo lo mismo que su amigo, entendiendo la situación.

Niccals no hizo nada. No dijo palabra. Se quedó ahí inmóvil, no respondía de ninguna manera. Es más, apenas y se escuchaba su respiración y eso que estaba bastante callado en el interior de Russel. La nipona y el peliazul se preocuparon un poco y detuvieron su juerga. ¿Estaría bien o no? ¿Deberían acercársele a juzgar por su inesperado ataque hacia Noods en la playa? 2D tomó una caña de pescar que ni él sabía que poseía y que portaba en su maleta. La estiró lento y picó levemente al satánico con ella. No pasó nada. Lo hizo una vez más y seguía sin haber respuesta. Noodle se la arrebató entonces algo molesta y picoteó repetidamente al verdoso tirano. De pronto sintió que halaban de la caña. Las garras de Murdoc se apoderaron de ella y repentinamente se la quitó a la princesa asiática quien lo miraba expectante. Así, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, se escucharon varios crujidos acompañados de gruñidos fuertes. Algo espantados, Noodle y 2D vieron la descompuesta caña de pescar, a medio romper, con marcas de dientes y llena de astillas salientes, que Murdoc había aventado desde donde estaba y al mismo tiempo decidieron que no volverían a hacer otro intento de acercarse. Preferían que él les dirigiera palabra si le interesaba.

Mientras tanto en el exterior, solo Russel estaba enterado de lo que ocurría. Una lluvia se había desatado de nuevo. Al comienzo la llovizna no era algo grave, es más apenas y la notaba pues iba debajo del agua. Pero conforme las gotas adquirieron grosor y cantidad, la tempestad no se hizo esperar. La humedad estaba aumentando y era mas difícil cada vez seguir buceando para el gigante. Densidad y frío era lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir. Se asomó entonces un momento para ver si había algún sitio en la superficie inmediata donde pudiera esperar a que la ya torrencial tormenta se calmara. Sacó la cabeza y sus ojos contemplaron la inmensidad del mar y eran capaces de divisar únicamente la franja que dividía el cielo y el agua: arriba completamente gris sin una sola nube y abajo completamente azul oscuro. Se echó una mano a la calva y se rasco desconcertado de tanto vacío. A pesar de ser un gigante, el océano seguía siendo muy grande para él. Pese a todo, disfrutó un rato de ese panorama pues consideraba poco probable volver a toparse con uno igual. Le relajaba y le traía una cierta extraña inquietud a la vez. Le hizo sentir algo, una sensación que jamás pudo asociar a un recuerdo claro. Solo recordaba la vaga sensación. Así, viendo que no conseguía evocar recuerdo alguno, intento probar suerte sumergiéndose en las profundidades, a ver si encontraba alguna cueva o cenote para descansar. Los chicos adentro estaban teniendo una conversación entretenida e imparable, al menos 2D y Noodle. El pobre Mudz seguía devastado pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto, lo que le impedía dejar su orgullo y unirse a la agradable plática.

-Jaja he incluso aquí dentro el clima se pone loco.- habló el peliazul.

-Uy, y si fueras a Japón en época de lluvias y en invierno te sorprenderías.- mencionó la japonesa sonriente, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos. -Nadie quiere salir de sus casas o si lo hacen van a establecimientos con calentadores en las mesas.

-Bueno pues en Inglaterra llueve casi todo el tiempo, pero tiene tanto que no estoy allá que me desaclimaté jeje.

-Entonces tienes frío. Vaya, debimos empacar unos cerillos o encendedores.

-¿Pero eso no podría dañarle a Russ?

-Solo bromeaba, hombre.- le miró la asiática riendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, ah c-claro, jeje. Yo…solo quería ver si caías también.-D era ciertamente algo torpe, pero no era su culpa. El accidente de carro lo había hecho algo aletargado. Sin embargo no perdía su bondad y dulzura.

Murdoc ciertamente se moría de ganas de decirle a Faceache una sarta de insultos pues mostraba constante torpeza al hablar con la asiática, sin embargo seguía sin abrir la boca debido a su encaprichamiento y a que simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, luego de la perdida de su amada isla. Se harto de escucharlo y no contestarle nada y se puso a dormir al cabo se sentía algo agotado emocionalmente, pese a que parecía no poseer muchas emociones dentro de sí. A Stuart y a la princesa ya no les importaba mucho la presencia de Murdoc, había pasado a segundo plano en medio de sus conversaciones agradables y la simple compañía cálida que el otro les hacía sentir vibrantemente en su interior. El peliazul comenzaba a mostrar signos de debilidad ante el inclemente frío y la ojiverde se acercó más a su lado para intentar cubrirlo con la extensa chamarra que él mismo le había dado. Trató de que ambos quedaran lo suficientemente tapados y sus brazos se pegaron tanto al del otro que parecían de esos mellizos que nacen unidos por alguna extremidad.

-_Nee, Toochi-kun_.- el joven volteó a verla y notó que le hacía una seña para que acercara su oído. Le susurró algo que no pudo entender bien, pues no solo lo dijo en voz en verdad baja sino que también parecía estar en otro idioma. Ella solo se separó y le miró de un modo que el cantante tampoco pudo conocer ya que la luz de la lámpara había comenzado a atenuarse desde hacía minutos y sus cabellos, tal y como hacía cinco años, recubrían ese par de zafiros. 2D sintió. Sintió algo similar a lo que Noodle había sentido cuando lo vio a él cantando esa triste y densa melodía en su habitación de Plastic Beach. La única diferencia era que su confusión no se debía a saber si la sensación que estaba experimentando era ocasionada por la persona que contemplaba u otro factor en el ambiente. Más bien esta confusión era causada por su amiga misma. _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto, que siento? Tal vez esté mareado por el viaje y el clima"_ pensaba él. La miró de nuevo y ya no estaba a su lado, ahora se paseaba sobre la lengua del gigante tarareando una melodía, con las manos tras la espalda. De pronto comenzó a subir el volumen y después a cantar.

_"…put a little love_

_into my lonely soul"_

2D estremeció. ¿Cómo era que ella conocía esa, su canción? De pronto le sobrevino una culpa en su lugar. Recordó el momento en que Murdoc atacó a su querida Noods y como él no se atrevió a hacer nada al respecto. Su culpa engrandeció cuando notó que una luminosa lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la japonesa quien aun paseaba por la cueva y tarareaba las notas. En realidad no sabía porque ella se había puesto así pero sus pensamientos le impedían sentirse de otra manera y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese momento atroz del poseído Murdoc. De un momento a otro, un abrazó sorprendió al joven 2D. Noodle había caído sobre él prorrumpiendo en llanto. Ella no dejaba de sentir y no terminaba de creerse confundida, cuando muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente lo que sentía. Sin embargo no quería aceptarlo y se preguntaba si él ya lo habría notado. Con todo esto en el corazón lo único que su cuerpo atinó a hacer fue abrazarlo, abrazar al causante de tantas emociones para ver si eso podía calmar algo en su a alma, para ver si eso podía ser respondido de algún modo por el chico. 2D se sorprendió y luego la abrazó fuerte y se preguntaba si ella sabría lo que él mismo no sabía sobre las sensaciones que estaba teniendo a su lado.

El lazo que compartían estos dos irónicamente se hacía más enmarañado y poco claro conforme más intensos eran sus sentimientos por el otro.


	4. El sentir de Murdoc

Abrió los ojos y vio oscuridad. Recordó entonces que estaba dentro de la boca del buen Russ. Se dio la media vuelta así acostado como estaba y alcanzó a notar, bajo una tenue luz, la silueta de algo que parecían ser dos personas acurrucadas. Lanzó un quejido y, molesto, cerró los ojos creyendo que le habían visto. Quería seguir durmiendo pero no tenia sueño. Al notar que no hablaban más, ni siquiera un murmullo, abrió un solo ojo. Intento entonces moverse un poco y al ver que seguían sin exclamar nada, se puso completamente de pie. Se les acercó y una vez que les tuvo frente a frente se dio cuenta de que estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Par de niños.- se mofó el temperamental bajista quien desencajó la lámpara de entre la dentadura del agigantado baterista y agachándose revisó la maleta de 2D. Era muy leve la luminosidad que proporcionaba el artefacto asi que tuvo que aproximase mucho junto con él a la valija. Quería comida y chismear un poco. Sacó ropa tras ropa, objeto tras objeto y se sorprendió a veces de la inutilidad de algunos artilugios que llevaba el peliazul. Una chamarra de cuero café, tres pares de pantalones de mezclilla similares entre sí, su playera de T-virus, una lámpara de lava, un aparatejo raro y estorboso similar a un sintetizador, un solo par de calcetines sucios, ropa interior, una copia de _The Walking Dead_,un osito de peluche, goma de mascar, el megáfono usado en _Feel good Inc.,_ una foto... -¿Una foto? Es más raro que yo lo haya notado.- habló en solitario el pelinegro. Sostuvo dicha imagen entre sus dedos y la observó. En ella estaban todos juntos en el viejo Jeep. Noodle tan pequeña y con su apreciado casco, 2D con un cigarro en mano sonriendo a la cámara con los ojos entreabiertos, Russel aun en tamaño natural con su ruda expresión típica durante los primeros años de la banda y él mismo con la lengua de fuera maliciosamente. El satánico que tenía su corazoncito, pese a no aparentarlo así casi nunca o más bien nunca, se conmovió fuertemente al ver a todos juntos, todos reunidos en ese instante. El sentimiento de añoranza lo condujo a elevar sus comisuras como no lo había hecho en años y su mirada se plagó de ternura. Por un instante así fue hasta que se percató de la extrañeza de aquel suceso en su interior y de lo bobo que debía verse sonriendo tan insulsamente. Sacudió la cabeza, endureció la mirada nuevamente e hizo como que no había visto la foto ni nada de lo que llevaba 2D en su maletín. Permaneció empinado contemplando los recuerdos que le anegaron la mente de manera súbita. Cuando de pronto sintió que a su lado uno de los dos muchachos se movía, regresó a su rincón velozmente. Fingió dormir pero en realidad no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que esos años con su banda habían significado para él. Muchas veces él mismo se sentía orgullosamente seguro de ser un avaro mujeriego y juerguista, el cual se encaminaba cada vez a una fama y fortuna mayores, gracias a su ingenio y liderazgo. Muchas veces, en efecto, estaba cierto de ser un monstruo egoísta y deshumanizado, despiadado e indiferente a cualquier muestra de afecto. Y sin embargo muy en el fondo llevaba un constante sentir que le decía que quien creía ser, estaba siendo visto incompleto por el mismo. En ocasiones el corazón se le hinchaba tal y como en estas circunstancias y cuando peleaba con alguno de los miembros del grupo sentía un pequeño malestar que le impedía estar en paz. Estaba conforme con lo que era, con lo que hacía y con lo que quería y como lo conseguía. Pero casi siempre le restaba importancia a su parte más humana y emocional. En ese mismo segundo escuchó que alguien se puso de pie y se estiro tronando sus huesos. Quien sabe quien era pero no logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que no era tan monstruo como creía y se sintió extrañamente feliz con eso, pero claro no dejó que nadie supiera esto nunca y ni él mismo quiso volver a recordarlo.

Mientras, D se levantaba de su profundo sueño y se sentía desorientado. Ya sabía donde estaba pero no que hora era, aunque a decir verdad tampoco tenía certeza de en que sitio en la Tierra se hallaba. Dio unos cuantos pasos y alcanzo su maleta. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que todas las cosas que llevaba estaban completamente desordenadas y desperdigadas en una esquina de la boca de Russ. Supuso que algún movimiento turbulento de su amigo al nadar las había desacomodado así. Se puso a recogerlas y tomó su Doncatron. Ya que estaba a solas, se quería dedicar a componer su canción, en efecto, en la mayor intimidad posible pues lo consideraba algo muy suyo. Sonrió viendo su maquina y recordando la melodía la fue tocando. Gozaba de una increíble memoria musical. Tenía una sensación extraña al escucharla y tocarla, un par de sentimientos encontrados: melancolía y felicidad. A la vez que recordaba como se sentía la primera ocasión que la creó en su cuarto subacuatico, le daba gusto recrearla con más vida en su querido Doncatron, estar generando su propia música al fin tal y como él la imaginaba. Y cuando comenzó a lagrimear a media canción no sabía si era de felicidad o de alguna clase de nostalgia que se le cruzó al recordar todo lo vivido con Murdoc y con Noodle, tanto la tarde de hace poco como durante todos esos años. Le gustaba y vivirlo tan allegadamente a sí mismo como en ese momento lo hacía más especial. Sin embargo sintió de pronto como si una especie de fuerza misteriosa le llamara imperiosamente para que volteara. Así, sin quererlo ni pensarlo, volvió la mirada a su compañera nipona quien aun se hallaba dormida y algo en su interior se estremeció, se contrajo y palpitó mucho hasta hacerle sentir calidez. Era un contraste todavía mas extraño con la frialdad de la boca de Russel y los sentimientos. De nuevo comenzaba a nublársele todo y se sentía confundido y raro. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y trato de buscar sus pastillas. ¡Oh no! ¡Que tonto se sentía! Había olvidado sus pastillas. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y a dolerle. Le molestaba mucho en verdad así que comenzó a quejarse cada vez un poco más fuerte hasta que despertó a Noodle una vez mas, solo que ahora no era con música sino con quejidos de agonía terribles. Ella, alarmada, se levantó y miró por todas partes tratando de encontrar a D en la oscuridad, pues no le cabía duda, aun cuando lo escuchó entre sueños y resultaba un gemido que podría haber parecido el de cualquier humano sufriendo, que se trataba de él. Un presentimiento y algo muy difícil de percibir en la tesitura de su voz, le hicieron saberlo. Como no le hallaba con la vista, tocó con sus manos todo lo que pudo y chocó con el que parecía ser el hombro de su amigo. Inquieta, atino a palpar alguna otra parte de su cuerpo para cerciorarse de lo que tocaba, de ese modo encontró su rostro y supo también que estaba en posición fetal.

-¿Toochi-san? ¿Qué pasa?- Le sostuvo por el rostro con ambas manos simulando verlo cara a cara. Él solo gimoteó y trato de posicionar sus manos sobre las muñecas de Noodle.

-Mi cabeza…duele- lamentó el peliazul con los ojos entreabiertos y los cachetes apretados por la manos de Noods.

-¿Y tus pastillas?

-¡Aahh!- se quejo fuertemente y se apretó la cabeza comenzando a golpearla. Noodle le miro angustiada e intento buscar sus pastillas con el puro tacto. No las sentía por ninguna parte incluso cuando creyó haberlas encontrado se percato, al sacudir el recipiente que había agarrado, que lo que contenía era liquido. Murdoc despertó y refunfuño inmediatamente odiando no poder dormir bien a causa de sus compañeros, no solo en ese instante escandaloso sino también en sus recuerdos de hace poco.

-¿Dónde las tienes? ¿No las trajiste?- al tiempo se quejó Murdoc de tanto escándalo mientras la chica con la botella de agua en la mano, seguía consternada y algo molesta de la desesperación. El muchacho peliazul negó con la cabeza apretando mucho los ojos mientras se acojongaba hasta quedar acostado en el piso completamente contraído en si mismo. Noods solo le vio y trato de ofrecerle aquella agua, pegando el contenedor a su mejilla para hacerle sentir su frescura. Él no dio respuesta, con lo que la princesa asiática resolvió cobijarle de nuevo con la chamarra de cuero. Aunque ya no resultaba abrigadora al tacto con el cuerpo sino calida y húmeda. Se sentó a su lado mientras él seguía sollozando. El satánico se acercó y ya iba a patear a 2D cuando, sorprendentemente, él mismo se detuvo y solamente golpeó, desatando así toda su rabia contenida en su pie, contra la superficie. Súbitamente el gigante tambaleó y ellos junto con él, también. Abrió un poco su boca y sintieron como el agua les humedecía las piernas. Tuvieron suerte pues por una fracción de segundo llegaron a pensar que la boca del baterista se llenaría del líquido. A Russ le había dolido el pisotón de Murdoc y, molesto, nadó a la superficie nuevamente. Abrió sus fauces y les ofreció su mano como espacio donde plantarse para salir de ahí y así poder escupir el agua que, peligrosamente para los de tamaño natural, se había tragado. Cuando hizo todo esto se sintió abrumado. Todos se sintieron abrumados al advertir la neblina que se hacía en frente de ellos. 2D tuvo miedo, Noodle estaba pasmada, Murdoc sorprendido y Russel serio. Sintieron el viento rozando sus cabezas y sus cuerpos y de inmediato se devolvieron a la boca del gigante, no podían permanecer más ahí fuera. Se sentía como una tormenta terrible se desataría pronto y Russ, acogiéndolos donde siempre, se apresuró a zambullirse en el agua y bucear lo más rápido posible. No sabía a donde, tal vez lo mejor era ir a la máxima profundidad que su cuerpo le permitieran soportar en condiciones de clima y presión. Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera alcanzar un metro bajo el nivel de mar, la tormenta comenzó a golpearle de nuevo violentamente y causó un descontrol total. Eran tantas y tan fuertes las gotas que parecía que las nubes estaban lanzando tinas gigantes de agua a la Tierra. La lluvia de hace dos días no era nada comparada con esta.

-¡Por dios, por dios, por dios!- exclamaba 2D desesperado por la situación aunada a su dolor de cabeza.-No puede ser, ¡vamos a morir!- todos sentían como se tambaleaba el lugar.

-¿Por qué nuca me hacen caso? A final de cuentas moriremos, habría sido mas digno en Plastic Beach.- Prensándose de los cachetes de Russ y compungiendo el seño entre angustia y molestia, refunfuñó el satánico.

-¿Y porque todos tienen siempre una actitud tan negativa? Estaremos bien.- intento optimizar Noodle la idea de la situación actual aun cuando ella tenia sus dudas sobre lo que podría pasar en esos instantes.

Sin embargo, el monumental hombre pudo con la tempestad y apretando bien los dientes, buceó con valentía muy por debajo de la ahora turbia superficie acuática. Ya estaban mejor, aunque despeinados y bastante alborotados aún. Russ rápidamente les transmitió la paz que tenía de haberse escapado de tan grande siniestro, del modo místico en que solía hacerlo años atrás cuando, en ocasiones, calmaba los agitados ánimos de sus compañeros en situaciones de peligro o tensión con su simple aparición. Sus almas suspiraron de alivio de diferentes maneras: la nipona se recargó en los dientes de Russ, Murdoc sacudió la cabeza y una palabra altisonante salió de sus labios y 2D simplemente suspiró. Contemplativa ahora, Noodle no había conseguido ignorar la actitud de su verdoso compañero y lo miró molesta. Sin embargo, ya en esa cavidad todo era oscuridad, la luz de la linterna se había extinto por completo.

-Eres un egoísta de lo peor. No puedo creer que sigas pensando en tu pedazo de basura plástica inclusive en un momento como el que acaba de pasar.-suspiro rápidamente. Mudz apretó los puños y los dientes y gruño con su rasposa voz. Desde su sitio se atrevió, motivado en un comienzo por el odio, a decir palabra al fin.

-Tú que sabes Wasabi…biitch.- dijo la segunda palabra del apodo impuesto por él mismo, con algo de dificultad.- Esa isla era importante para mí y también debía serlo para ustedes. Era grandiosa y…no quería…estar sólo en ella.- decía a regañadientes las cosas porque le apenaba darse cuenta de lo que en realidad quería y sentía. En vez de sonrojarse, sudaba pero esto no era notado por nadie, solo el lo sabía y le avergonzaba en verdad mucho. Exhaló fuertemente por la nariz y no siguió más.

-Eres increíble Niccals.- dispuso 2D seriamente, quien no quería llamar al bajista por su nombre pues también estaba molesto con él.-En serio, no se como puedes vivir sin amar nada más que el dinero y la fama y a nadie mas que a ti mismo.- ya algo apenado, 2D mencionó pues en verdad le seguía doliendo que Murdoc fuera así. No quería terminar de creerlo pero no había nada que le demostrara lo contrario.

-¡Estúpido Faceache! Cállense que ninguno comprende nada. Ya me tienen arto con su actitud de "me creo muy maduro, pero sigo siendo un niño"- dijo esto en tono irónico- porque no son capaces de entender de verdad a otros y su forma de demostrar las cosas. No todos podemos ser ñoños como ustedes y repartirle abrazos cursis a medio mundo.- Se dio la media vuelta y se fue de nuevo a su rincón con humedad en los ojos. En verdad todas esas reacciones eran aterradoras y raras para él. Quien sabe que le pasaba esta vez, que su corazón no le dejaba ocultar lo que sentía. Y en silencio continuo ardiendo su alma, deseando dejar salir una aterradora faceta de bondad y cariño, reprimida por el dolor que haberla demostrado en el pasado le representó y representaba en su actualidad.


	5. Los ojos que se cerraron hace años

Sigo, con mis mini capitulos xD el titulo lo otorgo al dicho que hace referencia a los ojos como el reflejo del alma. He tenido que escribir todo este tiempo 'biitch' porque si no la palabra sin 'i' de más sale censurada. Enjoy ^^

_"Querido diario:_

_Estos días ha sido raros. Hemos viajado en la boca de Russ por mucho tiempo. Me parece bueno y necesario, mejor a quedarse en ese trozo de deshechos plásticos y tóxicos a hundirnos con él. Murdoc es un papanatas. No sabe de cariño o amor, es mas, de seguro ni siquiera se ama a sí mismo en verdad. Es como un caso perdido y no se que hacer. ¿Que podría hacer yo? Me pone algo triste y me molesta a la vez. Me pregunto como lograremos sobrellevar lo que reste del viaje con esta tensión y que pasará una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino. En fin, no se que mas escribir. El aburrimiento me condujo a hacerlo. Pero ni esto resulta interesante ya. A ver…¿como que día será…?_

_A decir verdad no tengo la mas remota idea de dónde sobre la faz de la Tierra nos encontramos, ni que hora es, ni que día, ni como lucen mis compañeros. Tampoco si estoy atinando a escribir bien todo sobre ti. Diario…bueno trozo de tela de mi propia ropa. ¿Pluma? No tengo, es un lápiz labial. Como sea, creo que comienzo a caer en la locura. Digo no parece muy normal escribir de este modo. Aunque creo que al menos conservo la cordura suficiente para darme cuenta de ello. Bah, yo hasta aquí lo dejo._

_Con amor_

_Stuart Pot"_

Así escribía 2D de vez en cuando, casi siempre repitiendo lo mismo. Ya no poseían artefactos. Cuando Russel escupió aquella vez el agua que entró a sus mejillas, lanzó también el equipaje del peliazul. Ya llevaban varios días y no habían comido casi nada…al menos no desde que Stu perdió su equipaje. De ese modo el primero en comenzar a enloquecer fue D. La meditación que Noodle practicaba luego de dormir, era de gran ayuda para ella y su equilibro e inclusive ya era tan hábil que hasta era capaz de permanecer sin probar bocado ni bebida durante un mes. Murdoc seguía confundido por sus emociones pero ya le hablaba a sus compañeros aunque fuera solo para quejarse y gritarles.

-¿Dónde esta mi labial? Quiero escribir sobre mi piel.- dijo Noods recién despertándose, porque quería anotar su sueño en alguna parte, a falta de su diario de sueños.

-Amm…yo lo encontré por ahí tirado tratando de encontrar algo de comida.- habló nada disimuladamente D.

-Vamos Faceache. Es más que obvio que querías ponerte lindo con él. Ni que nadie se diera cuenta de lo "rarito" que puedes ser.- serio, abrió la boca el pelinegro en modo sarcástico. 2D sólo se apenó y la asiática le reprendió al otro joven.

-Creo que estábamos mejor contigo callado.

-Bah, Wasabi biitch, deja de molestar, no es mi culpa que D sea medio mariquetas.- dijo el satánico en hartazgo sin hacer mas berrinche y en una actitud fría, burlona y defensiva.

-A ver Mudz….Murdoc.- corrigió el peliazul sintiendo la mirada fría del satánico por llamarle en modo de cariño de nuevo.- Yo realmente y creo que todos aquí quisiéramos estar en paz. Y desde que pasó lo de la neblina tú has estado más raro e irritable que nunca. Yo, con la paz del mundo, quisiera hablar contigo para arreglar esto.- terminó solo para darle paso a un voraz gruñido de un Murdoc claramente incomodo por lo amenazador de una situación como esa. ¿Él, hablar en son de paz con alguien más? ¿Revelar la causa de su estado anímico con franqueza y sin evasividad? Jamás. Seguía negándose a sí mismo esa libertad.

-Murdoc.- dijo Noodle poniéndose de pie, dejando a un lado la escritura de su sueño.- Murdoc, en verdad queremos saber que te pasa, es evidente que te ocurre algo porque no sueles actuar así. Quiero que entiendas esto como señal de nuestra preocupación, no queremos fastidiarte, solo saber que te aqueja porque nos preocupas.- El pelinegro gruñó levemente una vez más y se abrazo a sí mismo aprovechando que nadie le podía ver. No quería, pero todo ello le estaba remitiendo a los recuerdos.

-Flashback-

-_Mami, mami ¿Dónde estas?- abrió la puerta de su casa apresurado y se quedó de pie antes de entrar a la sala._

_-¿Qué te ocurre? Déjame en paz.- contesto ella con una botella de coñac en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, mientras veía televisión._

_Él lloraba desconsolado en el marco de la puerta que conectaba el recibidor con la sala._

_-Ya deja de lloriquear, no escucho la novela.- le hablaba sin mirarlo mientras se servía más alcohol._

_En la tele, un niño lloraba a cántaros mientras sus padres se acercaban a él consternados y le abrazaban tiernamente. Mudz vio esto y su llanto cesó por un instante y luego volvió para quedarse hasta entrada la noche._

_-No son horas de estar llorando, ni tampoco edades. A tus siete años deberías ya saber manejarte. Ve a tu cuarto a jugar o algo para distraerte. No te diré nada más, si eso esperas.- la señora cruzó las piernas todavía sin mirar al niño, con mas impaciencia aún._

_El pequeño se marchó. Ella se quedó musitando lo malcriado que estaba, cosa que de seguro era culpa de su padre por haberlo mimado tanto antes de esa edad._

_En su cuarto, abrazó su almohada y recordó como a la salida del colegio le había mostrado sus más dulces sentimientos a una niña. Era otra Paula, Paula Rogers. En recuerdos, aun se veía a si mismo entregándole una tarjeta de hechura pueril junto con un osito de peluche blanco que abrazaba una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón. Había esperado meses enteros para armarse de valor y hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella._

_Cada día para él, era sobre mirar a Paula pasearse por el recreo y atender las clases. Con su cabello rojizo, ondulado, sedoso y largo, sus mejillas encendidas en la cara blanca y sus castaños ojos vívidos, eran la viva imagen del primer amor para el joven Murdoc. Su sonrisa y su risa eran encantadoras y le cautivó todo aquello poco a poco, aunque llamó su atención desde el primer momento en que la vio. En realidad nunca le habló mucho pero sí eran buenos compañeros de clase._

_Él se había forjado ilusiones y esperanzas de ser correspondido porque ella siempre lo había tratado muy bien. Pero a la salida ocurrió lo peor: guardando sus cosas en la pequeña mochila azul, le dijo que lo esperara de favor e hizo la mayor maña posible para dar tiempo a que todos se retiraran. Solo quedaban ellos dos y la maestra quien les aguardaba pacientemente. Salieron y la profesora cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Cuando caminaban de regreso a casa juntos y sin intercambiar palabra aún, Mudz se detuvo en seco._

_-Emmm…yo Paula. ¡Ten!- y sacó de su mochila el osito y la carta. Le había costado varios ahorros pequeños que obtuvo a lo largo de esos meses vendiendo su lunch en el receso. Era lo único que estaba esperando al final para confesarse: juntar tanto el valor como el dinero para un regalo decente._

_La niña los recibió algo sorprendida y extrañada, pero sin reparo alguno. Él solamente la miró y ella le preguntó que ocurría. El niño señaló con la mirada la carta, estaba tan nervioso que no tenía habla. Paula abrió la carta y comenzando a leerla su rostro se descompuso aun más, dejando entrever la preocupación en sus ojos._

_-Yo…no Murdoc. Me caes bien pero ni me interesan los niños ni me interesas tú de esa forma para nada. Esas cosas son de adultos tontos que se meten en problemas sin parar con sus enredos amorosos, no quiero eso. Toma, llévatelo de aquí.- comenzó a llenarse de angustia Rogers y llorando entre molesta y temerosa y aventándole en el pecho el osito y la carta, se marchó presurosa.-No vallas a intentar insistir porque saldrás peor.- le gritó mientras se alejaba._

_Murdoc no comprendía la reacción de su compañera pero sin duda le había dolido. Fue tan tajante que no le dio tiempo de sentir nada más que un cuchillo frío clavarse en su corazón. Así, agachó la mirada y se fue para su casa con paso lento y sombrío. De pronto comenzó a lagrimear, después a llorar y llegó así a su casa pensando en ella como un consuelo, olvidando lo terrible que muchas veces era ese lugar, con una madre alcohólica y un padre ausente que cada que iba a casa la maltrataba por tener el sitio hecho un desastre._

_No fue todo, para desgracia del pelinegro, porque los días posteriores él intentó obedecer a su corazón que le dictaba seguir mostrando su sentir sin importar qué, y comenzar a mostrarse tal y como era. Pero mientras él insistía sin cesar, Paula le golpeaba el alma sin cesar por igual. Ella en verdad parecía no querer algo así, inclusive llegó a tal extremo su defensiva ira que le gritó un día en la cara lo tonto y exasperante que era, lo poco especial que resultaba como persona y que jamás seria nada suyo por eso. Ese día también fue el último en que Mudz mostró algo de su persona y su corazón tanto a ella como a cualquier otro._


	6. Una playa, una esperanza

Dispensen la demora y si no ha quedado tan bien, he andando algo apresurada últimamente. Pero a final de cuentas aqui está, la entrega del capitulo 6 espero lo disfruten :3

~°~°~°~°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°~°~°~°~

-¡Maldita Paula!- gritó el bajista exasperado.-Todo es su culpa, todo.- no lo contuvo mas y sollozó con rabia, una rabia dolorosa que se había tragado por años, años en los que se hizo una imagen grandiosa de sí mismo para no ser herido con ella, y sentirse feliz siendo así.

Noodle y 2D se habían quedado quietos un rato, mientras Murdoc solo permanecía callado, derramando silenciosas lágrimas, borbotones que tenían como fuente un corazón herido por los recuerdos de esos momentos. Solo le escuchaban gruñir sutilmente, cuando al cabo de unos minutos estalló pronunciando aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices de Paula?- inquirió Stu movido por la curiosidad. Creía sospechar que se trataba de la Paula Cracker que ambos conocieron y cuya aventura con Murdoc fue tan hiriente para el joven peliazul. Por un milisegundo, tuvo la esperanza de que Murdoc se hubiera dado cuenta de lo desalmado y soberbio que fue en esa ocasión.

-Su estúpido cabello, con su estúpida risita y su estúpida mirada, su inútil presencia…si no hubiera estado en mi camino nada seria igual. Mal…dita.- se oyeron sus llantos salir entrecortados, porque su corazón ya no lo refrenaba más. Su cuerpo tenía que encontrar un modo de hacer que el desahogo fuera equilibrado.

Noodle presentía que no se trataba de la misma Paula. Se notaba un dolor demasiado grande en él, justo el tipo de dolor que se experimenta al amar y entregar hasta la última gota y no recibir nada a cambio sino indiferencia o, aún peor, golpes. Por su parte, 2D no sabía que pensar, a duras penas sabía que sentir. Se le complicó seguir diciendo algo porque no sabía en realidad que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo, sin embargo depositó una mano sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes Murdoc…Paula es pasado, yo ya los he perdonado ha ambos, te perdono Murdoc.- sonriente dijo el joven, creyendo acertar la situación, pero fue el más tremendo error que pudo haber cometido.

-¿D-disculpa?- el de piel verde apretó los dientes y dándole una bofetada a Stuart, se puso de pie. El vocalista cayó de un golpe sobre la lengua de Russ haciendo un quejido de dolor y, en el piso, se acarició la mejilla.

-¡No hablo de esa!- sus ojos refulguraban en extraña vida salvaje y libre. El otro hombre temió que fuera a ser violentado por el malicioso líder y más con esa oscuridad tremenda que no le dejaba saber nada. Se tapó la cara inútilmente, pues el otro solo continuó hablando exaltado.

-Yo hablo de Paula Rogers, la zorra que me negó…su inútil amor. ¡La maldita por la que tanto di y de la que nada recibí! Ella consiguió herirme y jamás, jamás volví a darle nada a nadie, aunque creo que me hice más fuerte.- dijo lo ultimo no muy convencido, pues él sabía bien lo frágil que seguía sintiéndose al recordar toda esa situación y lagrimeó.

Noodle no requería mayor explicación, es más se sintió torpe por no haberlo entendido antes. Le conmovió y pudo sentir el dolor de Niccals, a quien le tendió la chamarra ya usada por todos de 2D. Lo cobijó con ella y lo abrazó. 2-dent tenía miedo de acercarse, no solo por los arrebatos repentinos de ira de Murdoc sino también porque, una vez más, se sentía mal por haber hablado tan pronto, creyendo saber lo que decía.

Sin saber que Noodle estaba con él, le abrazó sutilmente y cada uno se reconoció en esa estrechez calida que prometía reconciliarlos a todos.

Murdoc permaneció inmóvil recordando la escena de la tele, el tipo de escena que creía que solo existía en los cuentos y, súbitamente, de sus brazos comenzaron a surgir movimientos involuntarios: los extendió de poco en poco y rodeó los hombros de sus amigos. Estaban todos sus sentimientos mezclados en un sólido abrazo, no sólo de sus cuerpos sino de sus corazones. De pronto dejó de atormentarse con ese pasado, de pronto dejó de interesarle mascullar y mascullar sus confusiones sin salida ni respuesta y tan sólo obedeció a su corazón, una vez más.

Russel creía sentir lo que ocurría dentro. Si bien era cierto que había atravesado muchas dificultades por fuera, los problemas suscitados dentro de él también influían en su desempeño. De una manera inexplicable y sin quererlo, ellos dentro le habían transmitido la sensatez, la calidez y la bondad de ese abrazo de reconciliación. De ese modo nadó y nadó con más calma y soltura que nunca y de pronto, sin haberlo estado pensando, se topó con algo.

Llevaba los ojos cerrados y el corazón rítmico, cuando de pronto sintió que chocó con algo enfrente de él. Abrió los ojos y, al presenciar aquello, el ritmo de su corazón se animó, como si estuviera tocando _Rock the House: _era una playa lo que estaba justo en frente de él.

Los jóvenes aun se abrazaban con los ojos cerrados en ternura, cuando a través de los párpados percibieron una enorme luminosidad que les lastimó. Se preguntaron que ocurría y cuando estuvieron listos se dieron la media vuelta y contemplaron una enorme palmera sobre un montículo de arena y detrás un inmenso y majestuoso risco escarpado con musgo. Era una esperanza y una oportunidad.

Como locos, salieron corriendo de la boca de Russ entre saltos y gritos de emoción.

-¡Uh! ¡Viva! ¡Al fin! ¡Yay!- fueron algunas de las expresiones de alegría que lanzaron al arribar. Noodle divisó al pie de la palmera unos cuantos cocos y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Al verla 2D y Murdoc le siguieron animosos. Había un coco partido y aunque en un comienzo ya iban a pelearse por él, Noods prefirió compartir una mitad con 2D y ofrecerle la otra a Murdoc. Éste, sorprendentemente, aceptó. Bebieron y rascaron del interior del coco para extraer lo más comestible que fuera posible. Russel se tumbó sobre unas palmeras sin meditarlo más y se echó a dormir profundamente.

-Quiero más.- dijo Faust quien se había terminado vorazmente su mitad. Noodle y Stu estaban también terminando.

Se apresuraron a buscar si de suerte había más cocos caídos pero no encontrando nada tan eficazmente, Mudz se dispuso a alcanzar algunos trepándose a la palmera más cercana.

-Murdoc, ten mucho cuidado, no te vallas a caer.- le gritó la nipona usando sus manos como megáfono. Impresionantemente, el hambriento y sediento bajista ya llevaba escalada la mitad y no dijo nada, sólo siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la cima.

-¿Les bajo unos?-interrogó el de piel verdosa, asiéndose del tronco de la palmera cual hábil simio.

-Cocos, sí.-contestó D tratando de bromear, riendo solamente él.

-¿Seguro que puedes, Murdoc?-siguió gritando la japonesa.

-Si, si puedo ¿quieres o no?- preguntó de nuevo él.

-Esta bien, pero no se como pretendas tomarlos.

Murdoc utilizó entonces sus antes, aparentemente, inútiles garras y como si fueran navajas, trato de separar los cocos de donde nacían y se conectaban con la palmera. Le costó y casi se cayó en el intento, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Bajó y los tres bebieron y comieron gustosos de esos cocos.

Pasaron la tarde en esa playa descansando y disfrutando de un clima distinto al que les ofrecía la boca de Russel. Se divirtieron con las texturas de la arena enterrándose en ella entre turnos individuales y no exploraron mucho en realidad, se la pasaron cerca del mar.

Al acercarse la noche comenzaron a sentir como se refrescaba el ambiente y se empeñaron en reunir ramas para tratar de hacer una fogata. Se dividieron para recolectar trozos de leña y cuando terminó cada uno con su parte, trataron de hacer fuego. Primero un fallido y débil intento por parte de Stuart proseguido del intento de Murdoc quien le hizo a un lado, desesperado por la torpeza de ese compañero suyo y, al ver que incluso al valiente y malhumorado satánico falló, Noodle le siguió, encendiendo velozmente la tan deseada llama de calor.

Una vez que tuvieron calidez e iluminación, decidieron emprender un plan: se quedarían ahí esa noche y, esperando que Russ despertara al menos al atardecer siguiente, seguirían viajando.

-¿Porque no intentamos ver las estrellas primero?- inquirió la oriental.

-¿De que rayos serviría eso?- replicó el nuevamente refunfuñante líder grupal.

-Obviamente para ubicar los puntos cardinales. Tendríamos al menos una noción básica y algo esbozada de donde está qué, aunque no podamos definir aún un destino preciso.-dijo Noodle sin dudar mirando seria al bajista, algo molesta por la evidente y esperada ignorancia de su compañero sobre la utilidad de la observación de los astros.

Así, entre plática y plática se les hizo de noche y se acostaron sobre las hojas de palmera caídas que habían recolectado al buscar leña. Mudz bostezó despreocupado y pareció quedarse dormido acto seguido.

Noodle, quien parecía haber sido ignorada permaneció sentada sobre su cama y, mirando las estrellas, se puso a ubicar la estrella Polar. En realidad, considerando que no poseían un mapa, no le servía de mucho más que para saber donde estaba el norte y así considerar los demás puntos cardinales. Cansada, solamente se quedó mirando las estrellas, contemplando el cielo tapizado de ellas.

-Son hermosas.- se escuchó una voz grave y suave decir llegando cerca de la chica.

-Así es.- afirmó la nipona sin dejar de mirar la bóveda.

_"Tan hermosas como tus ojos" _le habría gustado decir esa frase pero el mismo sabía que no venía mucho al caso, que su acompañante probablemente miraba esos astros con fines de navegación. Un silencio eterno se hizo entre los dos, pero no les incomodó para nada.

Sus manos estaban recargadas sobre la arena y muy cerca entre sí. De esa manera una de ellas se acercó algo temerosa a la otra, atreviéndose a tocar levemente el meñique de la otra. Sus corazones se aceleraron.

-¿P-puedo recostarme?-le preguntó él.

-Con gusto Toochi.- sonrió y el muchacho sin importarle si lo que estaba haciendo parecía extraño o no, posó su cabeza sobre las piernas flexionadas de la princesa oriental. A ella pareció no tomarle por sorpresa y respondió colocando su mano sobre el pelo de 2D.

-Debes estar muy cansado, Stu. Estos días han sido difíciles para todos.- dijo la nipona con voz tenue.

-Tu voz me gusta, me relaja así.- contestó complacido el del teclado. Los grillos cantaban a la fría noche y la fogata les abrigaba acogedoramente a los muchachos.

-Que el imperio del sueño te abrace pronto. Que un sosiego adormecedor te cobije con su terso cobertor de dulzura, de quietud y paz. Duerme, mi querido Toochi.- prosiguió con suaves susurros la asiática dirigidos a 2D, para continuar tranquilizándolo.

Él por su parte recibía gustoso la delicada voz de su compañera y comenzó a quedarse dormido de poco en poco. Ya en un punto donde se encontraba medio despierto y medio dormido, empezó a hablar aparentes incoherencias.

-Tu eres mi medicina, cuando estas aquí…conmigo.-dijo por último con voz arrastrada y desentonada como intentando cantar. Y se quedó profundamente dormido, colocando una sonrisa al final de su frase.


	7. Los gritos despiertan a cualquiera

Luego de varios días de andar para allá y para acá (y no lo digo en un aspecto físico) vengo a subir al fin el capitulo 7. Probablemente los demás también se demoren así, pero finalmente estarán. Es una especie de compromiso con los lectores de este fic (si hay más de los esperados) y también conmigo. Sin más preámblo, disfruten :3

~ooooooooo^ooooooooooo~

Esta vez fue el peliazul quien despertó y se puso de pie poco a poco. Su sueño se vio interrumpido por el sonido difuso de unos tambores a la distancia. Despegó los párpados con gran esfuerzo, como si los tuviera adheridos a la parte inferior de su ojo.

Ya sentado se fue percatando que de espaldas a él se encontraba la nipona, provocando esto gran sonrojo en él. Después, volteó su cabeza al interior de la isla, intentando buscar el origen del sonido que le había despertado. No le fue difícil adivinar que justo donde divisó la luminosidad de una fogata ajena, era de donde provenía aquel ruido.

Forzó su vista apretando los ojos y moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda para intentar encontrar que clase de escena habría allí pero las palmeras se lo impedían.

Era obvio que se trataba de personas pero algo le decía que no era una situación a la que pudiera acercarse con plena confianza. Sin embargo, y para no molestar a sus compañeros, decidió emprender el rumbo hacia aquel lugar, sin despertarlos a ellos.

Posó sus pies sigilosamente sobre la arena y caminó despacio hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos para caminar más rápido.

Al llegar a las palmeras, se fue abriendo paso entre ellas y descubrió, a una corta, distancia una imagen que no podía creerse: en un claro rodeado de palmeras, alrededor de una llamarada alta, danzaban en círculo varias personas pequeñas con mascaras gigantes y flechas en las manos emitiendo sonidos guturales rítmicos; más a la derecha había unos cuantos tocando intensamente tambores grandes con sus manos pequeñas y otro sujeto con un cuerno en la mano.

Al momento, 2D se sorprendió. Tal escena parecía sacada de un libro de ficción o de una película. No le dio tiempo de hacer un gesto de desconcierto, pues al siguiente instante en que se encontraba apenas preguntándose que ocurría allí, el que poseía el cuerno lo tocó. Sonó con gran fuerza y todos dejaron de bailar en seco.

2-dent quería presenciar ese ritual y se quedó allí. Los nativos le dieron la espalda al muchacho y de entre las palmeras, enfrente de 2D pero al otro extremo del claro, salió una mujer más alta que los demás humanitos allí presentes, con una mascara del mismo tamaño que la del resto, lo cual hacía que en ella luciera menos grande.

Ella portaba una especie de túnica de longitud media hecha con gruesas hojas de palmera y llevaba un collar con una roca como presea y un par de pulseras gruesas de roca tallada, a diferencia del resto que solo usaban faldas estilo escocesas fabricadas con finos hilos, probablemente, de hoja de palmera también y collarines de tallo de palmera.

Stuart le observaba. Era imponente y sus ojos miel lucían felinos y místicos. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a l hoguera, haciendo visible únicamente su cabeza y se quedó unos segundos frente a ella sin decir palabra alguna.

Al cabo de un rato, y aún en silencio, señaló justo en frente de sí misma y dio un grito imponente y salvaje. Al tiempo todos voltearon y encontraron velozmente a 2D a quien notaron apenas hasta entonces.

El joven se asustó y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, se giró para intentar salir corriendo. Por desgracia fue inmediatamente alcanzado, pues en cuanto despegó un pie del suelo unas lianas le abrazaron celosamente y le apretaron hasta dejarlo casi sin aliento, con lo que se desmayó y no supo más. Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de los nativos y sus pasos veloces por todas partes.

Unas horas después, un grito agudo de auxilio levantó a Murdoc y a Noodle de su pesado sueño. El primer llamado les desconcertó y el segundó les alarmó.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? Estaba soñando de lo mejor con una rubia cachonda.- dijo Mudz tallándose los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

La chica se llevo el índice a los labios y le pidió silencio a su amigo. Después se percató de la ausencia de 2D y presintió lo peor.

-Rápido Murdoc.- se puso Noodle en pie en menos de lo que canta un gallo y tomó por el brazo al satánico, pues, conociéndolo, no le haría el menor caso a nada de lo que ella o cualquier otro dijera, así estuviera al borde de la muerte.

El hombre bostezó y se quejó alegando que quería seguir durmiendo para ver si era posible continuar y concluir su sucio sueño. La nipona le ignoró y lo llevó a rastras. Como él iba adormilado, no puso resistencia física, solo verbal.

Mientras, 2D continuaba probando suerte con sus llamados de auxilio, sin embargo no pudo continuar por mucho tiempo pues los hombrecillos le silenciaron colocándole una manzana grande en la boca, como si fuere un porcino que sirven en medio de un plato grande rodeado de ensalada. Ya le tenían atado a una vara, solo hacía falta ponerlo al pie de la fogata.

Niccals y la asiática dejaron de escuchar los gritos, sin embargo ya habían localizado la iluminación en medio de la vegetación.

La chica se disponía a correr al lugar. Presurosa, apretó el pasó y gritó el nombre de 2D pero, justo cuando lo hizo, se tropezó con algo y sintió como unas lianas le apretaban los brazos contra el cuerpo. De inmediato reaccionó y, con sus pies libres, se paró de un salto. Tomó una actitud defensiva y en cuanto escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo lanzó una patada que, para su mala fortun,a solo fue contra el aire. Al siguiente instante cayó de nuevo y sus piernas fueron atadas y los gruñidos expulsados de sus labios, silenciados con una gran manzana.

A Murdoc no le fue mejor, inclusive resultó atrapado más eficazmente debido a su aletargamiento: un tropezón y ya estaba atado de pies a cabeza, sin haberse podido defender en ningún momento.

Al ver la resistencia que estos dos chicos ponían, fue ejecutada en ellos la misma maniobra de asfixiamiento parcial, para desmayarles y poder cargar con sus cuerpos fácilmente.

Minutos más tarde, cada uno abrió los ojos y lo único que pudieron ver fue la opaca luz lunar atravesando unas sinuosas rendijas.

2D fue el primero en acercarse a la iluminación. En cuanto estuvo cerca de ella, supo que esas rendijas por las que pasaba la luz estaban hechas de madera y, palpando el resto del sitio donde se encontraba, esté estaba hecho de roca, hasta el piso.

Murdoc corrió hasta golpearse contra las rendijas. Frenéticamente, las sacudió intentando derrumbarlas pero no pudo. Mascullando una maldición, les dio una patada y se puso a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto.

Noodle se acercó también a las rejas y sacó su mano.

-Chicos, ¿Murdoc? ¿Stu? ¿Están ahí, en alguna parte?- dijo en voz alta agitando rápidamente esa mano que tenía fuera, para acentuar su propia presencia ante la de sus amigos, si es que ellos estaban allí, y si acaso se encontraban privados de algún sentido como la escucha.

-Wasabi, si estas ahí ¿que esperas para ayudarme?- contestó Murdoc antes que 2D, creyendo que él era el único atrapado.

-Yo también estoy ¿Qué esta pasando?- cuestionó Stuart advirtiendo, mediante la oquedad de sus voces, que todos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

No pudieron continuar conversando, pues una figura femenina se posó en frente de sus prisiones. Llevaba su vara y un par de hombrecillos a cada lado. La golpeó contra el piso y dijo algo en un dialecto incomprensible para los muchachos, pero con claro enfado.

Era tan imponente, que hasta Murdoc se quedó callado, torciendo la boca en señal de enfado por ese mismo sentimiento de impotencia.

Tres hombrecillos aparecieron de entre la maleza y se colocaron justo en frente de cada jaula. La mujer se retiró junto con los otros dos sujetos que la acompañaban, dándose la media vuelta en un limpio movimiento, ondeándose espectacularmente su vestido de hojas de palmera.

Por esa noche, permanecieron vigilados por los audaces ojos de los pequeños pero bravos guardianes de aquella tribu. Por esta noche, se dejaron dominar más por el cansancio padecido todos esos días en la boca de Russel, que por la angustia de su actual situación.

Murdoc sólo se dio la media vuelta molesto y, recargándose contra una de las paredes, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Noodle sólo permaneció cerca de la verja e intento continuar contemplando las estrellas, como buscando en ellas una respuesta.

Y 2D . . . 2D se acurrucó en un rincón, ya no deseando negar la realidad y apartarse de todo para no correr riesgos como lo hizo una vez en el ascensor al salir de Plastic Beach, sino para pensar en un plan y salir de ese aprieto junto con sus amigos.

Algo en su interior le había gritado que no estaba bien seguir esperando y le despertó para al fin decidir hacer algo más que solo observar.


	8. Primer intento ¿fallido?

Les pido una disculpa a mis lectores. Se que he demorado mucho en la entrega de este episodio, pero mi compu se descompuso, y como andaba pobre y sin tiempo tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto. Apenas hasta hace poco tuve tiempo y dinero para repararla xD. Nuevamente sin más preámbulo, disfruten la continuación de esta historia.

aaaaaaaaaaaa~ooooooooo^ooooooooooo~aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La feroz expresión de los ojos tallados en las mascaras de madera, parecía contemplarles atentamente.

A pesar de la cercanía del guardián de su puerta, Noodle permaneció recargada ahí, cerca de la libertad, fatigada y a medio dormir deseando que su sueño la condujese hacía afuera, a una casa o apartamento de buena ubicación en un buen país, con buenos vecinos, con 2D a su lado.

Por su parte Murdoc seguía molesto y en un desesperado intento, arañó con sus garras las paredes, el piso, no importaba si no servía más que para dejar las marcas en ese material, quería al menos intentar salir.

El guardia frente a su jaula lanzó un grito firme y golpeó con su flecha los barrotes, indicándole al pelinegro que se detuviera. Éste no obedeció pero importó poco porque al cabo de un buen rato desistió de su labor.

2-dent fingía dormir. Lo cierto era que no tenía nada de sueño pero sí una idea esbozada de lo que podría hacer.

Las estrellas afuera parecían tintinear a la par de las cigarras y una voz tenue y comenzó a seguirles el ritmo.

A capella, acompañado solo por los grillos y las cigarras, el peliazul cantaba. Él mismo sabía que era un intento muy pasivo, pero la última vez que cantó Gravity, Damon, Jaime, Noodle, Russel, Murdoc y hasta el cerdo de Russ, se quedaron dormidos en esa sala de los estudios Kong, en medio de la prueba de sonido de sus nuevos aparatos de grabación.

A mitad de la canción una voz femenina le brindó su apoyo y le secundó. No cabía duda que las voces de Noods y 2D se complementaban, inclusive improvisando. Murdoc lo sabía, pues se quedó al fin placidamente dormido escuchándoles, proyectando una desganada sonrisa antes de comenzar a resoplar entre sueños.

Ellos dos también se escucharon el uno al otro mientras entonaban y, a través de la armonía de sus voces, se transmitieron nuevamente emociones estremecedoras pero cada vez más comprensibles a medida que le permitían a sus corazones palpitar y a sus inquietudes fundirse en medio de esas palpitaciones.

Terminaron llenos de dicha y a pesar de no poder verse, podían intuir como él otro les sonreía con su rostro hacia la pared contigua.

D, se puso de pie con las comisuras levantadas y, al acercarse cautelosamente a la puerta de su jaula vio al hombrecillo aun en pie, sin inmutarse y estático con las misma firmeza en su postura pero con la mascara un poco ladeada.

De inmediato el peliazul se decepcionó y se dio la media vuelta. Cuando sus ojos estaban de nuevo puestos en la oscuridad de la pared contraria a la reja, un sonido hueco retumbó en el piso y al voltear su rostro, vio que detrás de esa mascara antes ladeada, ahora en el suelo, había un hombrecito de facciones amables dulcemente dormido.

Una sonrisa brilló en el rostro del cantante y en cuanto los otros guardianes se percataron de ello corrieron cerca de su compañero para ver que le ocurría. Lo intentaron despertar pero parecía haber caído en un aletargamiento profundo y al instante, escucharon a sus espaldas el crujir de una puerta siendo destrozada.

Noodle se había escabullido tomando las llaves que el guardia de su prisión dejó caer al ir de prisa en auxilio de su amigo y al instante siguiente había tirado la reja de la jaula de Mudz de una sola patada. Al parecer no tenían el mismo tipo de cerraduras pese a ser estas muy primitivas.

Los hombrecillos apresuraron sus pisadas para capturarles, dejando a su compañero sumido en su implacable sueño. Una vez sin vigilancia, Stuart alcanzó con algo de esfuerzo las llaves de su prisión y un empujón bastó para que la puerta se abriera por completo mostrándole el cielo plagado de estrellas más amplio de lo común.

Desplazó su mirada hacía abajo y, antes de toparse con el cuerpo del nativo, vio debajo de sus pies las aguas de mar, la arena de la playa y las palmeras y el vértigo que le inundó después le hizo retroceder un poco. Sus prisiones estaban en lo más alto del risco que habían notado al arribar en la isla.

El treinta añero, asomó su cabeza y confirmo su teoría: las jaulas de Noodle y Murdoc estaban a su derecha y la orilla de risco a su izquierda. Tuvo gran cuidado al salir y, posándose sobre la punta de sus pies, pasó entre el cuerpo dormido del vigía y se dirigió a su derecha, encaramándose lo más posible a las paredes externas de su cuarto.

Cuando se encontró en una parte menos estrecha de la roca que aquella donde se ubicaba su prisión, cerca de la orilla, trató de encontrar alguna bajada. Al parecer la única opción era la ladera que estaba a espaldas de sus jaulas.

Armándose de valor y con las piernas bien firmes fue bajando de poco en poco, apoyándose en las escarpadas rocas que recubrían el terreno. Ya iba tomando un buen ritmo sin problema alguno, cuando observó unas pequeñas siluetas pocos metros abajo subiendo por la misma ladera.

2D intuyó de inmediato que eran los guardias y perdió el control de sus piernas al no saber a donde dirigirse en ese instante. Tropezó y se resbaló cuesta abajo. Los guardias llevaban entre sus brazos y lianas a Murdoc y a Noodle forcejeando cuando escucharon un grito muy cercano. El cuerpo de 2D rodando hacia ellos apenas y les permitió abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y les arrastró consigo inevitablemente.

Todos iban rodando por la ladera chocando con árboles y maleza, con otros animales y algunas hierbas con espinas. Los gritos desenfrenados de los muchachos se oían por toda la montaña hasta finalmente frenar junto con su llegada a las faldas de la roca.

Terminaron amontonados, unos encima de otros. Noodle, quien estaba hasta arriba, se tomaba la cabeza. Sin embargo al instante siguiente la sacudió, asió por el brazo a sus compañeros e intentó levantarles lo más rápido posible para seguir escapando hasta encontrar a Russel.

Cuando estuvieron de pie los hombres, estos reaccionaron pronto y le siguieron el acelerado paso a su amiga.

Sus pies sobre la arena crujían demasiado para la noche tan callada donde se encontraban corriendo y temían ser escuchados y encontrados. A tan solo pocos metros de su recorrido, se les sumó el sonido de otros pies agitados sobre la arena.

Estaban en medio de la costa desnuda de vegetación, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que continuar corriendo y apretar aun más el paso. Los chicos, poco acostumbrados al ejercicio, iban más lento aunque se les veía el esfuerzo en los rostros.

-Vamos muchachos, ¿Qué no les motiva lo suficiente el hecho de estar siendo perseguidos con quien sabe que fines?- preguntó Noodle mientras su voz rebotaba con cada contundente y veloz zancada.

-¿Crees que eso no me importa? Es absurdo que lo pongas así pero mi cuerpo, es resistente solo a un tipo de ejercicio: el sexo- respondió Murdoc jadeante.

-Pues eso debería servirte a final de cuentas.- replicó nuevamente la oriental.

-Pero si Murdoc no ha tenido nada con nadie desde hace años ¿lo olvidas?- contesto Stu cansado y con el mismo tono ingenuo de siempre sin afanes de burla.

-Hey Faceache, a ti no te ha ido mejor ¿de acuerdo?- gritó Mudz y comenzó a perseguir a 2D.

Stuart, por su parte, salió disparado como una bala incluso superando a la nipona. Ésta solo se quedó muy asombrada y corrió deprisa para alcanzarlos.

De pronto, unas flechas se clavaron sobre el piso justo enfrente de ellos. Entonces, se detuvieron. Giraron las cabezas y vieron una lluvia de flechas detrás de sí.

2D y Murdoc gritaron. Noodle los tomó por los brazos nuevamente y corrió junto con ellos esquivando las flechas hábilmente como de costumbre. A ese paso, estaban ya cada vez más cerca de Russel.

Al cabo de un rato, el ataque cesó, las flechas parecían habérseles acabado a los nativos. Los chicos se aliviaron, pero no por eso se descuidaron, especialmente la japonesa quien estaba especialmente entrenada para enfrentarse a situaciones como esa. Ella miró por todas partes, sin mover su cuerpo en absoluto, y sus amigos se miraron el uno al otro en extrañeza.

Cuando terminó de inspeccionar con la mirada, la asiática les hizo una seña para continuar. Ya tenían a Russ prácticamente frente a ellos y cuando quisieron correr emocionados hacia él, con la sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros y el corazón expectante de un refugio en él, una figura larga se paró frente a ellos.

Era lo último que deseaban, pues era exasperantemente familiar y su mirada y presencia eran tan densas que les hicieron sentir un peso tremendo sobre sus hombros.

Las comisuras se les bajaron, sus voces disminuyeron el volumen y sus pasos se detuvieron al igual que sus palpitaciones, para luego acelerarse nuevamente al levantar sus miradas y ver que quien estaba frente a ellos, era nada más y nada menos que la mujer de la tribu.


	9. La libertad sea bienvenida

Ok...esta si fue una graaaan graaan demora. Haber dejado esta historia tanto tiempo no tiene perdon ;a;  
XDD  
Vale, las graaandes demoras se debieron sencillamente a que se me estaba agotando el ánimo y la emoción por la historia, nada comparables por como los sentía al principio. Y un dia de estos que decidi revisar mis historias pendientes comence a sentirme de nuevo atraida por esta conforme la iba leyendo con lo que me dije "Bien, la continuare" asi estas ultimas semanas ya tenía el noveno capitulo peor habia estado dudando sobre subirlo porque pense que preferia tener la historia bien termina en regla, pero hoy simplemente me han entrado ganas de hacer la entrega de este, el capitulo nueve. Así que, sin más preámbulo ¡disfruten!

aaaaaaaaaaaa~ooooooooo^ooooooooooo~aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sus ojos como dos perlas de miel les observaban severamente. Con los brazos sobre la cintura y los pies separados, les hacía ver la firmeza de su ser mediante la firmeza de su postura.

Los chicos permanecieron yertos y Noodle, quien encabezaba al grupo pues era la que había estado corriendo más rápido, retrocedió solo un paso.

Un golpe firme por parte de la vara de la mujer retumbó debajo de sus pies y en vez de acercarse más hombrecillos como había ocurrido la otra vez, la fémina se acercó tan imponentemente como siempre, a modo lento y pesado.

Los muchachos iban retrocediendo con cada paso que dirigían hacia ellos. Estaban tan nerviosos y cada uno trataba de pensar en que hacer. Noodle parecía haberse quedado tan impactada como Murdoc que solo atinó a continuar retrocediendo sin mas.

2D hacía lo mismo volteando a ver a Russ de vez en cuando, de quien se alejaban nuevamente un poco más. Al ver esto el peliazul gritó nervioso.

-¡Hey, Russel!- esa voz normalmente masculina y angelical, se escuchó gallosa y fuerte para llamar a su amigo y traerlo del mundo de los sueños a ese momento tan apremiante para todos.

La mujer enfureció y gruñó. 2D nombró a su amigo una vez más del mismo modo.

Al notar la imponente líder que el muchacho de cuencas vacías no dejaba de mirar por detrás de ella, decidió girar de reojo la mirada. En un primer instante no le tomó importancia y volteó nuevamente hacia donde los jóvenes, pero le bastó una fracción de segundo para percatarse de lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Giró su cuerpo completamente dándoles la espalda y contempló al imponente gigante. Sorprendida, se quedó inmóvil por largo tiempo y, señalándolo, dejó caer sus rodillas sobre la arena.

Noodle, 2D y Murdoc, solo le miraron e intentaron descifrar que era lo que observaba. Parecía contemplar una palmera o algo en el cielo.

Sus ojos temblaban tan abiertos como su boca parecía estarlo: la mascara le calzaba de hecho del mismo modo que a Noodle su antifaz de gato, dejando ver así parte de su barbilla y labio inferior. Le vieron suspirar con el cuerpo algo tambaleante y con ganas de pronunciar algo sin éxito. Hasta que tomó aire y lanzó un enorme grito salvaje a los cuatro vientos, un grito tan extremo que casi les destrozó los tímpanos.

Entonces, empezó a bailar de júbilo. Prorrumpió en varios gritos más, similares al primero pero más cortos, y varios hombrecillos salieron de entre la vegetación y se acercaron con premura. De poco en poco iban apareciendo más gritos de diferentes tesituras acompañados de frenéticas pataditas ágiles contra el suelo y movimientos corporales cadenciositos, como si festejaran.

Al final y en un momento determinado todo se fue silenciando y cada persona de la tribu comenzó a postrarse en dirección a Russel, el gigante.

-Hakjala Mun.- dijo la voz femenina y potente, ahora con cierto toque de solemnidad.

-Hakjala Mun.- las demás voces respondieron a coro.

Noodle, Murdoc y 2D estaban en verdad extrañados, pero eso no les impidió percatarse de que probablemente estaban adorando a Russel. No sabían que pasaría. Solo se quedaron ahí, con gran sopor, sin saber si esperar o encontrar la manera de terminar de llegar a su amigo gigante.

Las amarguras de Murdoc parecían haber sido absorbidas mediante la aventura allí vivida. El discreto romance entre 2d y Noodle también había parecido desvanecerse a medida que sus latidos aceleraban por ser capturados, por la incertidumbre, por huir, por no ser encontrados, en vez de hacerlo por estar al lado del otro y contemplarlo.

Estaban más cerca que nunca los unos de los otros y a la vez tan lejos; sumidos en la propia supervivencia pero a la vez unidos para conseguirlo, por no sentirse solos en sus intenciones de continuar el viaje o al menos de escapar de ese lugar que al principio había prometido ser un oasis de paz y asilo temporal y que termino por ser un tormento de lo desconocido y de lo más temido, de la incertidumbre y la inacabable lucha.

Quien en medio del estupor de su alma ante la contemplación de la mística escena de adoración a Russ se dio cuenta de todo ello, fue Noodle. La asiática de hábil mente y cuerpo se había perdido últimamente en sí misma y se había olvidado por momentos de lo pasado y lo futuro, en medio del miedo a ser capturada con fines desconocidos.

Sacudió la cabeza, recordándolo todo: el motivo de su partida de Plastic Beach y el de su asentamiento en ese lugar, el de su afán de huir y el de su rigidez ante escenas inesperadas como esa.

Tomó por la muñeca a 2D y por el brazo a Murdoc. Con ello ambos parecieron despertar.

-Solo síganme, tenemos que irnos ya. Llegar a Russel, despertarlo e irnos. No tiene sentido continuar aquí.- dijo en voz baja la pelivioleta.

2D la miró. Cada uno parecía renovarse lentamente, livianamente con el reaccionar de Noodle. Él la estaba viendo de espaldas y contemplaba su pequeña figura. Habitualmente parecería indefensa, pero su andar reflejaba su determinación y fuerza, aunque sus pasos fueran sigilosos al encaminarlos. De pronto fijó su mirada sobre la mano de su compañera, la que sostenía su muñeca. La suavidad y calidez de ésta, hacían un contraste con la frialdad de aquella noche que no le importó mucho al joven peliazul. Su atención no pudo centrarse en nada más que la calidez que le subió la sangre de las pulsaciones de su corazón hasta las mejillas, hipnotizado una vez más por la cercanía de su amiga, aquella asiática de belleza incomparable y fortaleza admirable.

Murdoc seguía un poco más ausente, pero empezaba a notar también algunas cosas. No sabía si haber estado cerca de lo más insólito y misterioso que sus ojos habían visto en años era lo que le inducía de momento a olvidarse de su tan añorada isla plástica o si simplemente no era tan importante como había creído. Normalmente se habría quejado de que al menos en Plastic Beach ya estarían muertos y no tendrían que padecer todo aquello. O quizás simplemente había cambiado un poco en su interior. El abrazo que le consoló antes de salir de la boca de Russel había sido importante, desde luego. Pero su mente lo evitaba distrayéndose oportunamente con todo lo ocurrido. Al seguirle el paso a Noodle, se avergonzó levemente del destello de calidez que en su interior se estaba gestando al reconocer todo aquello, pero trato de que su mente no ocupara demasiado este hecho, so excusa de estar atento a sus propios movimientos y a los de sus amigos para terminar de salir de ese lío. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pararse de nuevo frente al niño dulcemente emocional que se había perdido en su interior hacía años y hablar seriamente con él.

Rodearon a los miembros de la tribu, perdiéndose entre las sombras de unas palmeras. Ya no quedaba nada para llegar a Russel. Cuando vieron su calva frente a ellos se sintieron más aliviados. Habían dado con él al fin, solo restaba despertarlo. Noodle soltó a sus compañeros y corrió hasta alcanzarlo y treparse por su hombro para llegar a su oído y hablarle. Murdoc y 2D se quedaron algo atrás, el primero expectante, el segundo un poco desilusionado de que Noodle soltase su mano tan repentinamente.

-Russel, despierta. Por favor, no me hagas hablar más fuerte, podría lastimarte.- decía Noods al oído de su gigantesco compañero con un tono de voz firme, pero sin gritar.

Cuando los chicos se disponía a acercarse para brindarle su ayuda oyeron unas pisadas aceleradas que se acercaban por donde habían llegado ellos. Algunos integrantes de la tribu armados de palos y lianas iban presurosos con intenciones de arremeter contra ellos. Llevaban también tres manzanas (¿Cuándo las habían obtenido?), por lo que conjeturaron que pretendían ofrecerlos como sacrificio, como parte de ese que suponían era un ritual de adoración a su amigo.

Cuando los vieron, Murdoc y 2D retrocedieron un paso y echaron a correr en dirección a Russ. Noodle se sobresaltó y, en frenética desesperación, gritó al oído de Russel provocando que éste se despertara irritado. Al tiempo que le vieron moverse, los hombrecillos de la isla frenaron su acelerada carrera, bajando también sus armas.

El gigante Hobbs se irguió lentamente con Noodle prensada de su oído, como si fuera un volcán que se despierta con pesadez luego de varios años de inactividad. Mudz y D también contemplaron la escena. Era impactante. Aunque ya lo habían visto despertarse en otras ocasiones esta resultaba bastante particular, pues no era de tamaño natura. Así que la impresión que les dejaba ver al fornido y gran hombre de color levantándose malhumorado de un profundo sueño, era muchas veces mayor de lo usual.

-¡Hakjala Mun! ¡Hakjala Mun utaka!- decían los hombrecillos boquiabiertos mientras señalaban en diagonal al cielo. Russel estaba sentado sobre la arena, tallándose los ojos y bostezando con el ceño fruncido. Y la nipona sobre su hombro se encontraba algo nerviosa, aferrándose a la playera de su amigo. No fuera a ser que con él aún medio dormido y sin haberse percatado de su presencia, fuera a realizar algún movimiento que representara un peligro de caída para ella.

Niccals y Stu seguían sumidos en el estupor. Al parecer si no era la asiática quien les ponía las manos encima, les hablaba o les sacudía de vuelta a la realidad, ellos permanecerían siempre estancados en la primera impresión que les atravesaba el corazón ante algo insólito.

La asiática y el afro americano observaron la arena de la playa. Sus ojos se toparon con las numerosas figuras de gente que lucía todavía más pequeña de lo que ya era desde esa altura, quienes observaban al gigante asombrados dejando escapar de sus gargantas varios "oh's" y "aaah's" que reflejaban lo impactados que se encontraban.

Cuando Russel los miró así, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó, encorvando sus cejas en señal de extrañeza. Entonces se empezaron a escuchar varios murmullos entre todos, los cuales fueron silenciados casi de inmediato por un quejido potente proveniente de la que todo este tiempo daba la impresión de ser su líder. Como si cortara las incomprensibles palabras de sus seguidores con un cuchillo, su mano hizo un contundente pero simple movimiento en el aire, provocando incluso ese tipo de ruido que hace un objeto alargado al ser golpeado contra el viento. Todos se callaron.

La mujer que todavía se hallaba hincada junto con los otros, bajo la mirada y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pareciendo pensativa. Al cabo de unos minutos llamó en dirección a donde estaban los hombrecillos que persiguieron a los muchachos. Éstos respondieron con un sonido gutural y asintiendo, alzando de vuelta sus objetos. D y el satánico les observaron y alzaron las manos a la altura de sus propios hombros como indicando que eran inofensivos y que no buscaban problemas, pero los pequeños nativos parecieron no entender o no les importó siquiera. De inmediato les rodearon y pusieron cerca de sus cuellos las varas, amenazándoles con la mirada y las lianas en mano.

Russel por su parte ya había despertado mejor y estaba al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo cual le condujo a percatarse de la situación de sus compañeros de banda masculinos que se encontraban a sus espaldas. Al ver esto, extendió su mano hasta donde estaban y la sacudió, ahuyentando así a los hombrecillos cual simples pelusas que al ser sacudidas vuelan lejos. Les ofreció a sus amigos la palma de su mano y estos subieron de inmediato.

Al momento siguiente, la mujer vio como, de aquella mano del gigante, pasaban hasta su otro hombro los otros dos muchachos que habían capturado hacia unas horas y que se les habían escapado hacía solo unos minutos. Ella pareció sorprenderse aún más, irradiando una discreta ira en sus ojos. Sin embargo, al final le dirigió una mirada a todos sus compañeros y, retornándola al enorme baterista, se postró nuevamente al tiempo que pronunciaba una palabra que a juzgar por su tono parecía ser una especie de disculpa. Los otros la secundaron, repitiendo la acción y la palabra a coro.

Los muchachos mientras tanto, observaron desde lo alto de Russ a todas esas personitas postrándose y suspirando sin fin. Murdoc fue el único que se sintió orgulloso, como si lo estuvieran alabando a él, dejando escapar una irritante risita de su mueca torcida en infantil complacencia, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza en alto. Mientras, Noodle y 2D que estaban separados por el grueso cuello del estadounidense se dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa. Alzándose de hombros, solo atinaron a esperar la siguiente acción de los nativos junto con Russel que ya hasta se había acomodado en posición de loto.

Lo que paso después, terminó por darles mayor seguridad a todos. Luego de mucho tiempo de espera a la siguiente acción de la gente de la isla, se vieron envueltos en un festín del cual no alcanzaron a distinguir en que momento comenzó y cuando menos lo esperaron ya estaban sentados comiendo fruta alegremente junto con los nativos, quienes iban en intervalos, por turnos, de un lado a otro trayendo inacabables cantidades de fruta, agua y adornos de madera.

La líder y Russel estaban a la orilla de la playa, distanciados de los demás por un par de antorchas improvisadas con grandes varas de madera puestas a unos metros de distancia entre sí, paralelas al tumulto de gente. Esos dos se miraban impasiblemente, como en un juego de sostenerse la mirada donde era imposible predecir, por la rudeza de ambos, cual ganaría.

Russel en realidad no acababa de entender que tanto estaba sucediendo y, para su desgracia, le era imposible comunicarles esto a sus extraños adoradores. Solo pudo encorvar sus cejas a modo interrogativo y lanzar varios suspiros frente a la atenta fémina que lo observaba. Cuando empezó a hacer figuras en la arena con un dedo, ella observó esto con aún más determinación.

Los chicos a lo lejos se preguntaban cuando terminaría aquel festejo, viendo al dubitativo Russel frente a la antes amenazadora mujer. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su pregunta pudiera ser respondida pues en cuanto la humana de mayor estatura que los demás se puso en pie, todos cesaron su actividad. Juntaron las palmas de sus manos haciendo una reverencia a Noodle, 2D y Murdoc y les tomaron suavemente por el brazo, encaminándolos a un sitio entre la maleza del islote. La mujer hizo el mismo gesto de reverencia ante Russel y colocó su mano sobre uno de sus dedos en la arena diciendo nuevamente algo incomprensible para él. Pero por el modo en que dirigió sus pasos detrás de los muchachos de la tribu, él se dio cuenta que le invitaba a seguirlos.

Llegaron a una gran cueva oculta entre las palmeras, que parecía ser parte del risco. La líder, se adentró con paso firme y una llama de fuego en mano, indicándoles que la siguieran.

Todos entraron admirando sorprendidos la serie de pinturas plasmadas en las paredes que parecían narrar una historia. En ellas fueron encontrando diversas escenas pero la que mas les impactó y terminó por hacerles completamente comprensible todo el asunto fue la que se toparon al llegar al fondo de la caverna. La líder, colocó la llamarada entre un par de rocas que guardaban un estrecho hueco entre sí y los jóvenes contemplaron aquella pintura. En ella se plasmaba el gigantesco cuerpo de un hombre calvo sentado en flor de loto. Sobre sus hombros estaban pintadas las que parecían ser un trío de figuras humanas, de complexión y rostro indefinidos, sobre un hombro una sola y sobre el otro dos juntas.

-Hakjala Mun, boko rote.- dijo la mujer girando su rostro a Russel mientras extendía su brazo, señalando con la palma hacia arriba la superficie del piso.

-Boko rote nu, nu at nu.- inquirió señalando con su índice de uno en uno a los otros chicos, sin apartar la otra mano que indicaba al piso. Habiendo hecho esto se retiro, no sin antes distanciarse unos metros, chocar sus palmas y hacer una reverencia. Después fue absorbida por la oscuridad de la profunda cueva.

Les estaban ofreciendo descanso para la noche, aunque no les quedaran muchas horas de sueño ya. Toda su aventura de captura y persecución les pareció que había durado una eternidad. Así que se recostaron, acomodándose como pudieron. Russel se colocó hasta el fondo, que era la parte más espaciosa; Murdoc se puso al lado derecho de la antorcha y 2D y Noodle al lado izquierdo, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Vaya, al parecer Russel luce como su dios y este se llama Hakja…eso, y ahora creen que ha llegado para…salvarlos o algo así. Y nosotros somos…como parte de ese símbolo, creo.- decía 2D con su vista fijada en el techo, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con su compañera que ya se había tomado la confianza de recargarse cerca de su hombro, en plan inocente a punto de dormir.

-Si, eso parece. Pero está bien así ¿o no? Nos hemos salvado de un aprieto. Bueno, principalmente Russel nos ha salvado.- dijo Noodle acurrucándose más cerca de 2D mientras bostezaba y cerraba los ojos.

-Bah, ha sido solo una afortunada coincidencia. Pfff, pero que pueblo más primitivo, mira que fijarse en un tipo como Russel para su dios. En mi humilde opinión yo luzco más…magnánimo. Esta piel verdosa, estas garras y mi brillante cabellera son rasgos distintivos propios de una deidad oscura y de presencia potente, pero bueno ¿Qué mas podía esperarse de una tribu que ni su dios conoce que existe?- decía en un tono sumamente irritante y sarcástico el satánico.

La mano de Russ soltó un puñetazo contra el piso, apagando con esa gran vibración la antorcha, así como los graznidos de Murdoc.

-Será mejor que los dejes en paz. ¿Acaso no es bastante bueno que nos hayan dado comida y asilo como para no criticarlos? Además cada uno tiene sus creencias y estas deben ser respetadas.- habló el pacífico 2-dent usando por primera vez en mucho tiempo un sutil tono de reproche estilo padre aleccionando a un hijo sobre respeto y moralidad.

-Yo creo que Mudzy tiene envidia ¿a que si?- inquirió la asiática ya más dormida que despierta en tono burlesco, abrazando y pegando su rostro al brazo de 2D, como si fuera un pequeño gatito. Él solo se estremeció. Noods se le estaba acercando más de lo normal. No era que eso fuera malo, de hecho comenzaba a admitir tímidamente que lo disfrutaba, pero eso no le quitaba lo extraño a su comportamiento.

-Ñeee, yo jamás podría sentir envidia de nadie, simplemente opinaba.- fue la ultima frase de Murdoc antes de agazaparse contra la pared y cerrar los ojos para descansar.

-Buenas noches, Toochi-kun.- esta fue la línea final que la nipona susurró al oído de Stuart antes de quedarse dormida prensada a su brazo.

-Ick.- fue lo que 2D alcanzó a pronunciar por ultimo, un espasmo leve, al sentir el aliento calido de la princesa asiática sobre su oreja, recorriéndole un escalofrío electrizante desde ese punto hasta la planta de los pies. ¿Pero que ocurría? Se preguntaba al tiempo que dejaba ir un suspiro, liberando así la presión ejercida por las palpitaciones aceleradas dentro de su pecho.

Al voltear a verla, encontró en su presencia dormida tanta calma que consecuentemente él también se sintió calmado al fin, comprendiendo cuanta inocencia guardaba su compañera aún y también el hecho de que el quería ser el guardián de aquella pureza. Colocando su mano suavemente sobre la de Noodle, se quedó dormido junto con los demás.

aaaaaaaaaaaa~ooooooooo^ooooooooooo~aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Un par de notitas más: gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia. Sus reviews me han ayudado a inyectarle a la historia pequeños detalles que de lo contrario no se me habrian ocurrido tan pronto a mí y también quiero agradecer a mi novio, mi pareja, mi querido ;w; si el no me lo hubiera sugerido muy probablemente no habrían existido nativos en la isla quien sabe que aburridas se hubieran dado los protagonistas de la banda XD


	10. Déjalo fluir

Volví! Les traigo el décimo capitulo *u* ya me acerco al final uhu~ Ya no les cuento mis dramas, creo que la verdad no soy muy constante mas bien xD Espero pueda ser de su agrado

aaaaaaaaaaaa~ooooooooo^ooooooooooo~aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A la mañana siguiente, partieron de aquella isla. Los habitantes los retuvieron por un momento, con un deje de desgane y tristeza reflejado en sus afligidas voces y en la postura de sus cuerpos. Parecían pequeños niños desilusionados porque la hora del juego había terminado, inclusive la imponente líder ahora se veía así.

-Hooo.- un gran Russel ubicado cerca de la costa, pronunció con expresión seria, alzando su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho y señalando luego con esa misma mano hacía el horizonte, haciendo al final una reverencia como la que había visto que aquella gente hacía.

Sus amigos que estaban abajo al igual que los demás nativos, le contemplaron. 2D ingenuamente sin comprender que estaba haciendo, Murdoc mofándose para sus adentros y Noodle risueña.

Como si en verdad eso les hubiera comunicado algo, la tribu aquella lanzó un gran suspiro de resignación y llevó su usual reverencia hasta el suelo, transformándola en postración. Luego agitaron sus manos en señal de despedida, mientras algunos hombrecillos les extendían unos objetos: varios sacos repletos de fruta algunos y de pescados otros, un collar de piedra para cada uno y al final trajeron rodando un par de enormes ruedas de piedra que acercaron a las muñecas de Russel.

Les pusieron los collarines directo en el cuello y aunque les costó trabajo, a Russel también le colocaron los brazaletes. Los muchachos de tamaño promedio se montaron en la palma del buen Hobbs, quien los llevó así hasta su boca, junto con los sacos de comida, de manera tal que parecía que se lo había tragado todo. Los nativos exclamaron. Al parecer aquella acción era inesperada y no se encontraba entre sus leyendas, pero al ver como el gigante abría sus fauces para dejar a las otras tres figuras humanas asomarse a despedirse, se llevaron una mano al pecho unos, otros a la frente como limpiándose sudor y se despidieron por igual.

Cada bando veía como el otro se hacía cada vez más pequeño conforme se distanciaban entre sí. Hasta que para los músicos se repitió una escena similar a la de su partida de Plastic Beach: los nativos y su isla desaparecieron haciéndose más pequeños conforme se alejaban hasta que luego desaparecieron de su vista al irse cerrando boca de Russel. Y para los pigmeos las figuras objeto de su adoración se desvanecieron más tarde en el horizonte.

-Jaja, buena actuación Russ.- dijo una voz femenina dejándose caer sobre una legua gigante y casi gritando para poder ser escuchada por su monumental compañero que se había convertido una vez más en su medio de transporte. De nuevo, al parecer de 2D, estaba actuando algo extraño.

-Si, ahora resulta que a parte de deidad de un pueblo abandonado por el mundo y un baterista tremendo, eres actor, haha. Ese es mi compañero.- rió Murdoc pareciendo alegre.

2D tan solo los miró a ambos y dirigió sus pasos a los costales de comida.

-Vaya que son generosos.- dijo el peliazul percatándose de la gran cantidad de alimento que contenía cada saco, semejante a la cantidad de bolsas que portaban ahora. De nuevo, estaban en la oscuridad pero el cantante podía conocer este hecho debido a que, al llegar a la entrada de la boca de Russ, se topó con un montón de ellos. Palpó fugazmente en el interior de uno de los costales y sacó una manzana. La olió y mordió con gusto.

-Bah, hacían lo que sus creencias y costumbres les decían. Es como cuando un chofer de taxi te lleva al destino que le indicas: no tienes porque pensar que es generoso solo hace lo que tiene que hacer.- Murdoc ya se había acercado a inspeccionar por igual las frutas y carnes que les habían brindado los nativos.

-Oh no Mudz ¿Por qué te pusiste tan indiferente de nuevo? Con lo tierno que te sentíamos cuando nos confesaste tu repudio a la pequeña Paula….Paula Rogers ¿no? Oh, Mudzy, Mudzy.- la asiática se aproximó al satánico y comenzó a restregar la palma de su fina mano sobre su cara repetitivamente.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede?- sacudió el rostro el pelinegro apartando las manos de Noodle de sí. 2D solo notaba sombras difusas y lo que creía ver le inquietaba.

-N-noods, deja de comportarte así.- inquirió el vocalista pareciendo levemente celoso por el repentino acercamiento de la muchacha a su amigo.- Estas…extraña ¿te sientes bien?- 2D trató de reparar el tono de su voz, temiendo levantar las sospechas de cualquiera en ese sitio. _'Momento ¿pero que me pone tan nervioso? ¿Qué se supone que trato de ocultar?'_mordía pensativo la manzana que tenía entre sus manos mientras se preguntaba aquello. Noodle solo se reía y de pronto comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de los dos hombres aplaudiendo y alzando las piernas exageradamente.

-Claro que sí ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?- arrastraba las palabras que salían de su boca. -Estoy muuuy feliz. Mi cuerpo se siente…de maravilla.- fue lo ultimo que dijo proseguido de un quejido leve antes de caer ligeramente cerca de las piernas de Stuart.

-¡Noodle!- exclamó el vocalista alarmado posicionándose de inmediato cerca de su amiga. Niccals seguía masticando un plátano que había tomado y solo se sorprendió levemente, pero no reaccionó de otra manera. La nipona sonreía y respiraba con dificultad. 2D le repasó las mejillas y frente con el dorso de la mano y sintió gran fervor y sudor en su piel.

-Yo estoy, bieeen.- no dejaba de aseverar la asiática mientras su condición parecía empeorar más y más. 2-den, preocupado, la tomó entre sus brazos y sacudió sus hombros intentando probar suerte para ver si reaccionaba de algún modo. Parecía como si su estado físico estuviera hasta cierto punto desconectado de su estado mental y este a su vez no resultara coherente con nada de ella misma. La única respuesta que la chica dio fue una risita leve saliendo de sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato a la par que su cuerpo se hizo más pesado.

-¡Murdoc, rápido! ¡Ayuda por aquí! ¡Haz algo! ¡Busca algo fresco, si es posible congelado o muy frío!- gritaba 2D alarmado sin soltar a su compañera quien yacía desmayada en sus brazos. El de piel verde se levantó desganado sin antes dejar escapar un quejido de su garganta. Buscó entre los sacos que contenían pescados y aunque la mayoría estaban ya asados, se topó una bolsa repleta de tentáculos de pulpo crudos.

-¡Agh!- exclamó el bajista cuando tomó uno y se dio cuenta de su consistencia al tiempo que se le resbalaba de las manos.- Hacía tiempo que no tocaba uno. Ummh ha caído por ahí.

-No puedo dejar a Noodle botada en el piso.- decía Tuss-pot angustiado quien ya había cargado en brazos a Noodle para llevarla a una parte mas templada de la cueva de la boca de Russel.

-Entonces ponla sobre tu chamarra esa más usada que una ramera.- se refería a la chamarra de cuero ya desgastada que les había acompañado y cobijado durante todo el viaje a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Nada te cuesta buscar lo que tiraste! P-por…favor, hehe.- 2D corrigió una vez más su tono temiendo que Murdoc fuera a darle un coscorrón pese a llevar a la princesa asiática en brazos. No dudaba que muy probablemente sería capaz de algo así. Sin embargo, una vez más, apretó los ojos y encogió el cuerpo inútilmente pues Niccals, aunque refunfuñando ya estaba palpando la lengua de Russel para buscar el tentáculo de pulpo.

Mientras, a 2D no le quedaba más opción que usar su propio cuerpo como reposo para la asiática. Se sentó cerca de los costales y colocó a su amiga sobre sus piernas y brazos, intentando saber como lucía su rostro mientras le miraba consternado. Ella de pronto pareció despertar delicadamente, entreabriendo los ojos casi imperceptiblemente. 2-dent pareció notarlo y le sonrió aun con las cejas cabizbajas. Inesperadamente, comenzó a ascender una de sus finas manos hasta acariciar livianamente la mejilla del bretón.

-_Aishiteru._- dijo con una voz tan elegante y fina, como un canto ancestral suave lleno de vida y delicadeza. Stuart solo continuó mirándola y paulatinamente, conforme la sobrecogedora voz de su amiga iba envolviendo sus sentidos, se le llenó el corazón de palpitaciones y desconcierto. No sabía lo que ella había dicho pero sin duda era impactante e importante, pues se pudo sentir gran ternura y pureza en su ya de por si encantadora voz. Al instante siguiente la mano de la chica se dejo caer y desfalleció nuevamente.

En un segundo Murdoc ya estaba con ellos dos, estirándole a 2D el gelatinoso tentáculo. Stuart seguía como perdido en sus sentimientos. La voz de Noodle parecía seguir haciendo eco en su cabeza, anegándole el corazón de nada más que calidez. Niccals asestó un golpe en la cabeza de su compañero con la pieza de pulpo, y éste reaccionó al fin.

-Au…-dijo autómatamente el peliazul.

-Tsk, aquí tienes- hablaba Niccals mientras el vocalista tomaba entre sus manos el gelatinoso objeto. Lo puso sobre la frente de Noods al tiempo que no paraba de estar como ausente. El otro hombre solamente se sentó a su lado y mantuvo la aparente despreocupación que antes. Hubo un gran silencio en el interior y Russel lo sintió. Esta vez no atinaba a saber con precisión que ocurría entre sus compañeros. Cada uno estaba cargando con sentimientos diferentes, separados en esa ocasión, en ese instante donde todo se sintió distante y silencioso.

Murdoc no se atrevía a hablar aún, aunque lentamente le comían por dentro las ganas de hacerlo. Era otra oportunidad. Estar allí en la intimidad de la boca de Russ a oscuras, donde no podrían ver su llanto si acaso llegaba o su dolor que definitivamente sería visible con un poco de más luz. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro y dejo escapar las palabras con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-Ah, que tontería.- 2D no pareció advertir lo expresado por su compañero.- Indiferente, eh…Noods si que se puso mal, no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía. O de lo que hacía por lo visto.- Las cuencas vacías del angelical hombre se voltearon hacia Murdoc. Sin embargo éste cesó en ese momento. Otro silencio invadió la cueva en tanto que 2D se percataba lentamente de lo que quizás trataba de decir Murdoc ¿Quería hablar acaso sobre su apertura sentimental antes de dar con la isla o algo parecido? El chico no quería equivocarse nuevamente y decir alguna tontería que pudiera molestar a su viejo amigo. Y sin embargo se atrevió a decir al menos una palabra.

-P-paula…- habló trémolo pero con cierto aire de decisión.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué, ella qué?- inquiría el pelinegro un tanto sorprendido.

-Es decir, yo…lamento haber creído que te referías a Paula Cracker…en ese momento.- Murdoc quería hacerse el desentendido y negarlo todo, negar aquel momento tan intenso que había vivido hacía ya varios días. Pero ya no podía. Su propia alma parecía haber sellado esas puertas de resistente metal donde se encontraba aprisionado, aislado de su sentir verdadero, para no dejarlo entrar de nuevo.

-Si, como sea.- aun le enojaba recordar la pretensiosa amabilidad de su compañero acerca de perdonarlo en ese instante ya pasado. Su rabia estaba a punto de escapar pero únicamente refunfuñó y dijo –Ya no es novedad lo torpe que eres, Faceache.

2D se sintió tan torpe como lo decía Murdoc y tornó la mirada a la chica que llevaba en brazos. Le preocupó por un instante no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Como de costumbre, empezó a sembrar culpas en el terreno de su propio corazón y pensó que él mismo pudo haber sido el culpable de que ella se pusiera así, por no haberle cuidado todo el tiempo en la isla donde probablemente había pescado el extraño mal que ahora le aquejaba, por haber resulto apenas anoche el hecho de desear protegerla sin duda alguna.

-Perdón.- 2D se disculpaba ante las personas que creía haber dañado. Así lo hacía ante Murdoc por hacerle enfadar aunque no fuera del todo su culpa, lo mismo ante Noodle por no estar al tanto de ella siempre debido a sus miedos y por igual se lo pedía a sí mismo. De veras lo hacía pero solo se dio cuenta de ello hasta que comenzó a llorar. No podía seguir sintiéndose así de mal por todos y por todo. Se disculpaba ante su persona por herirse así cada vez que creía herir a alguien, cada vez que consideraba tener la culpa de algo, de no haberse atrevido a cumplir sus promesas, de no hacerlas a tiempo.

-No es para que te disculpes, sencillamente tiene que olvidarse, como lo de Paula.- y Murdoc se refería a ambas Paulas, aunque le costaba mas trabajo creérselo acerca de su primera Paula. Le lanzó la chamarra a 2-dent para que secara su llanto y enseguida un suspiro. Para Murdoc esa acción significaba bastante. Intentaba demostrar cierto interés.

Stu sintió la prenda caer sobre su cabeza y se sorprendió. No entendía con claridad para que se la daba Murdoc pero sabía que indicaba algo. -¿G-gracias?- habló en tono levemente dudoso.

Russel encontraba nuevamente una sensación de calma. Nadaba sin aparente rumbo pero algo dentro de él estaba cierto de que tenían un destino al fin. Aunque él mismo lo desconocía, advertía cercana la llegada. Los brazaletes de los nativos comenzaban a dificultarle el andar. Se los quitó con solemnidad, pues pese a haber estado tan poco tiempo allí había adoptado cierto cariño por los curiosos hombrecillos de la isla.

-¡Ah! Tu Paula y la mía en realidad no se parecían en nada más que en el nombre. En ocasiones llegué a pensar que…- Murdoc suspiró inquieto pero un impulso le guiaba a decirlo todo.- que lo que hice era producto de mi rencor por Rogers. No a diario te encuentras chicas con ese nombre.- 2D estremeció. Apretó la chamarra entre sus manos y tal absurdo le pareció tan hiriente que estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo, pues de por si se encontraba ya sensible en ese entonces.

-Pero ahora me doy cuenta. Y puede que sea en parte cierto pero no lo fue todo.- se acercó a 2-dent y pegó su hombro al suyo al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.- Me hubiera gustado…tener una Paula así…y por eso…como sabía que alguien mas la tenía…-inclinó su cabeza fuertemente contra el hombro de 2D y comenzó a rabiar entre sollozos. Seguía sin acostumbrarse. Le daba vergüenza que se supiera tanto de él, pero conforme lo expresaba se sentía más libre.

2D estaba más inquieto que nunca. Sabía lo que intentaba comunicar su amigo. Y quería al mismo tiempo permanecer tan pasivo como siempre pero no le era así de fácil. Sin embargo, lentamente el sosiego llegó a su dulce corazón como era natural en él y su amigo terminó por darle cierta lástima. El otro estaba a punto de continuar pronunciando palabra pero le detuvieron.

-Shhh, no necesitas decir más.- la voz grave del vocalista le frenó junto con su dedo índice que se postró sobre los labios partidos del verdoso rostro. Era extraño pero nada de esto le molestaba ya.- Entiendo.- Tuss-pot imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para Murdoc todo aquello y fue todo lo que dijo antes de pasar sus dedos nuevamente sobre la cabellera de la asiática. Murdoc se sintió aliviado. Temía por tantas cosas pero todo temor parecía haberse esfumado con la voz de su compañero. Solo se alejó de su hombro y se recargó de cuenta nueva sobre la boca del gigante, enjugándose las lágrimas.

_"Mientras no intentes hacerle nada a Noodle…" _Stuart pensó para sus adentros aquello como una pequeña broma y sonrió de ver como a pesar de las cicatrices del pasado era capaz de sentirse bien con la japonesa que se hallaba acostada sobre sus piernas.

-Mmm…yo no se si a ti también te ocurrió pero esa mujer ¿no te hizo sentir que ya la conocías? A mi me dio esa sensación de repente, aunque no desde un principio.- dijo 2D al refrescarse en su memoria la mirada de Paula debido a la reciente charla.

-Emmm…pues ahora que lo dices, creo que tenía algo familiar.- inquirió Murdoc- Pero no creerás que…-ambos se miraron e intuyeron de quien hablaban.- ¡Imposible, ella está bien encerrada en el manicomio…¿o acaso no?

-Bueno, ciertamente tiene mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella.- esos severos ojos miel llegaron a la memoria del alma del bretón y se clavaron haciéndole dudar y desear comprobar si era verdad que después de tantos años se hubiera reencontrado con una de las persona que dejaron su corazón aplastado al grado mas doloroso.

-Baaah, yo no lo creo, sencillamente sería raro y…¡y no tiene importancia en todo caso!- se enfadó el satánico de solo pensar que aquella mujer pudiera haber estado a unos poco centímetros de él sin siquiera haber tenido la certeza de ello y peor aun, pensar que ella le hubiera hecho sentir el temor que experimentó en la isla con toda esa situación.

Una sacudida interrumpió la platica que para ambos hombres comenzaba a tornarse inquietante. Una tenue luz les cegó los ojos una vez más y, en cuanto pudieron ver, el escenario que presenciaron fue el de varias casitas pequeñas a lo lejos algo separadas entre sí, un cielo rojizo por el atardecer y algunos botes sobre el agua teñida de tonos naranjazos y rosas a causa del cielo sobre sus cabezas. Oyeron graznar a las gaviotas como no lo habían hecho en meses y lo mismo ocurrió con el pitido de un barco a punto de arribar cerca de ellos. Estaban en una bahía.


End file.
